Hot Chocolate
by Linxcat
Summary: .....A sweet taste that burns your mouth.....An old TT fic of mine specially uploaded for Foxwox!
1. Hot Chocolate

Chapter one – Hot chocolate

_She raced through the bushes._

"_HELP!" she screamed. The branches flicked back at her and tore at the flesh on her legs. Still she ran on._

"_Help!" she yelled again, this time more feeble, "My village needs help! Fire! Please, I need help!" an angry old man appeared from one of the nearby huts. _

"_What do you want, you-"_

"Hot chocolate?"

Raven was jolted out of her book. She took the mug from her husband's hand.

"Thanks Gar," she murmured gratefully, sipping the drink. "Mmmm…" she sighed.

"Better than herbal tea?" Beast Boy asked, flopping on the sofa beside her, his own hot chocolate in his hands. Raven laughed.

"_Nothing_ is better than herbal tea, Beast Boy, you should know that." She replied playfully. He sighed and shook his head, laughing too. She leant closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "But this comes very close…" she whispered in his ear. For a moment, their eyes locked. Beast Boy bent and closed the gap between their faces. Raven rolled onto her back and the kiss became more passionate. As they broke for air, Beast Boy pulled back.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and opened her mouth to speak when the door was flung open.

"We're back!" Cyborg yelled.

"And we got PIZZA!" Bumblebee cried, laughing. Beast Boy quickly jumped off his wife but it was too late.

"Ooh!" Cyborg smirked, "Did we interrupt something?" Bumblebee giggled at the embarrassed and rather annoyed couple.

"I think we did." She chuckled.

"What pizza did you get?" Beast Boy asked, quickly changing the subject. He lifted the box lid and wretched. "Pepperoni?!" he cried, incredulously.

"Hey," Cyborg shrugged, "Pick it off you big baby."

"Where are Robin and Starfire?" Bumblebee asked.

"They're not in their room, if that's what you mean," Beast Boy replied dryly. Raven elbowed him, rolling her eyes.

"They're on 'patrol'." She answered.

"Does 'patrol' involve a 'short cut' through the park?" Cyborg joked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Raven smirked. Cyborg span round. Robin was standing behind him, one hand interlocked with Starfire's, the other on his hip.

"I'm going to be nice and just ask what kind of pizza you bought." He said simply. Cyborg sweat-dropped.

"Pepperoni!! They got PEPPERONI!" Beast Boy shouted, outraged. Robin snorted.

"Why don't you just pick the pepperoni off?"

"HA!" Cyborg cried. "That's what I said!"

"DUDE! Scary Movie 5!!"


	2. Girly Business

Chapter two – Girly business

Robin held up the DVD triumphantly, "Came out last week."

"A film?" Bumblebee shook her head, "Nope, us girls are having a sleepover tonight."

"Just when did you decide this?" Raven asked, folding her arms.

"What's the matter Rae? Got plans for tonight?" Raven groaned and smacked her head against the wall.

"Please no more sex innuendos." she repeated under her breath.

"Come on Raven! We are doing face packs and nails and each other's hair!" Starfire pleaded. Raven turned from the wall.

"You think that would make me want to come?" she replied dryly.

"Pleeeeaase Raven? You either come to the sleepover or you have to watch Scary Movie 5." Bumblebee gestured towards the TV and the three men peering at the DVD.

"Hmmm…" this was a hard choice. "I take sleepover."

"YAY!" the two other girls squealed happily.

"Girl, we have SO much gossip to catch up on!!" Bumblebee squeaked.

"I can't wait." Raven muttered sarcastically.

"And then what happened?" the African-American female asked eagerly. Starfire blushed.

"Well…you know…"

"No, she doesn't," Raven smirked, glancing up from her book, "She's still single." Bumblebee stuck out her tongue.

"Nya, just so you know, Sparky's taking me to the spa on Friday, and then we're going to the nicest restaurant in Jump City!" Starfire gasped. Raven raised her eyebrows.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Bumblebee shook her head, confused.

"And I thought you were the romantic of the group! He wants you all dolled up then he's going to _propose_!" her mouth dropped open.

"He is not!"

"He is."

"OMIGOSH!!" Bee and Starfire jumped up and down, screaming in excitement. Raven smiled.

The boys glanced up at the sound of insane screaming coming from Bumblebee's room.

"Should we check it out?" Robin asked curiously.

Cyborg shook his head. "Naah. Best not to get involved. It's girly business."


	3. Ill

Chapter three - ill

Raven groaned, rolling over. Her eyelids fluttered open. Light. Morning. Get up? She attempted to sit up, but fell back onto her pillow. Nope. Suddenly, she felt a churning feeling in her gut. The feeling began spread up through her body, reaching her throat. Before it had reached her mouth, she had run to the en suite bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Beast Boy was woken by the sound. Seeing no body beside him, he sat up. "…Raven?" he climbed out of bed and listened at the bathroom door. The sound of retching reached his pointy green ear. He winced. He waited till the noise stopped before entering. Beast Boy knelt behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Raven sighed, relaxed and opened her mouth to thank her husband, but something else came out before the words. Beast Boy rubbed her back gently and tucked her violet hair behind her ears. A few minutes later, she turned back to him.

"Thanks," she murmured, resting her head on his chest. He helped her up. She let go of his hand, took a few steps forward, then her legs gave way. Beast Boy quickly draped his arm round her shoulders and lifted her into bed. Raven protested and pulled back the covers. Beast Boy pushed her gently back in.

"Oh no, you're ill." Raven pouted.

"I've never been ill a day in my life." She growled.

"Well there's a first time for everything." He quipped, smirking.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if-" Beast Boy placed a finger on her lips and smiled.

"I promise NOTHING will go wrong. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Herbal Tea." She replied automatically.

"Oh no," he shook his head, "That will never do! You're having EGGS!"

"Eggs!" Raven groaned, "I HATE eggs!" he laughed.

"Well that's too bad then. You need food woman! You're too thin! Ketchup or syrup?" Raven wrinkled her nose.

"Ketchup."

"Baked Beans or Spaghetti Hoops?" he enquired, pretending to write on his hand like a waiter.

"Spaghetti Hoops." She replied after some thought.

"Wrong answer! You're having Beans. More nutrition. Now…toasted or non-toasted? That's bread by the way…" Raven smiled.

"Toasted."

"Good, good. What drink would you like madam?" he grinned, bowing respectively. Raven giggled.

"Herbal Tea, please waiter."

"I'm sorry; Herbal Tea is not included on the menu. You can have orange juice. Anything else you want, madam?"

"A flying unicorn, a chocolate factory and a hot air balloon." Beast Boy laughed at his wife's dry humour. He climbed onto the end of the bed and kissed her on the nose.

"Will that do, oh wonderful empress Raven?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. She laughed.

"Yes. That will suffice nicely."

Cyborg stared in wonder. Sitting on his lap, Bumblebee dropped a third drop of milk onto her trousers. Robin had paused mid-bite, while Starfire had dropped her cutlery into the maple syrup on her plate. Beast Boy glanced up and gave them all a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Three of the four titans replied, and they quickly continued to eat.

"BB, you know those are REAL eggs…" Cyborg began. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Uh…yeah. I cracked them myself. Raven's ill and she needs REAL food." He picked up the ketchup bottle and began to cake the eggs in it. Cyborg winced.

"Poor Rae."


	4. Bumblebee's Theory

Chapter four – Bumblebee's theory

Over the next few days, Raven continued to be sick. But she wasn't worried; she had convinced herself that it was 'just a bug'. By Friday, she was well enough to run up and give her best friend a hug when she and Cyborg announced that they were getting married in 6 months.

"Now, do we all know why I called this meeting?" Bumblebee asked. Raven and Starfire rolled their eyes. Bumblebee had loved being leader of the Titans East and still liked to act the part.

"So you have an excuse to eat lots of marshmallows?" Starfire suggested. Bumblebee scowled and dropped the pack of fluffy white candy on Raven's bed.

"No."

"Bumblebee why are we even having 'meetings' and 'sleepovers'? We live all live in the same Tower for heaven's sake! What's the point?" Raven grabbed the packet of marshmallows before Starfire could and began munching on them.

"Because we are all partnered up now and we hardly get any time just us girls, to gossip and paint our nails and stuff!" Bumblebee paused and glanced at her best friends. Raven was eating the marshmallows and Starfire was searching for her pink nail varnish.

"I have a theory," Bee began. Raven groaned and Starfire glanced up from her desperate search for the glittery pink substance.

"Shut up! This one is good! Oh, and Starfire you used up your pink nail varnish last time, remember? You can borrow mine."

"Can we please get on with this?" Raven asked, tossing the empty packet into the bin and reaching for another.

"Ok, ok. I have a theory about you, Rae, what's wrong with you…"

Raven cut in. "Bee, I appreciate your concern, but I just have a bug. Nothing serious."

"Yes, you keep saying that," Bumblebee replied, "I just want to check this out." Raven sighed,

"If you must,"

"I based this theory on TV, remember, so it's probably not accurate. But you have to tell the truth, even if it's embarrassing, ok?" Raven nodded.  
"Are you finding you are suddenly putting on weight, even though you have had no change in diet and exercise regularly?" she asked. Raven's cheeks glowed pink.

"A little."

"Right. Are you finding that," Bumblebee smirked, "'things' are getting bigger?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Raven squeaked.

"I think you know. Let me guess, Beast Boy noticed it before you? Come on girl, no lying!" Raven's face flushed magenta.

"Yes. The pervert." She mumbled.

"Any strange eating disorders?"

"Eating disorders? What?"

"Raven, you have just eaten a whole pack of marshmallows, and you are starting on your second." Starfire explained, "Is that not strange?"

"Yeah, you told me you didn't like them." Bee raised an eyebrow.

"Cravings." Raven stated, "It happens to all girls."

"Next question - hips?" Bee asked.

"Normal."

"Really?" the African-American probed.

"Okay, okay! A little wider. Nothing noticeable! Are we done yet?"

"No, just one question left, but this is the most important." Bumblebee took a deep breath.

"Your you-know-what?" Raven's face was now a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Not due for another week. Wait, what has that got to do with anything?!"

"You'll see. I think you should try one of these, though, just in case." Raven took the tiny packet from Bee's hand. Starfire grabbed the nearly-empty bag of marshmallows from Raven's lap.

"What is it?" Raven asked. She recognised it from somewhere but she couldn't remember where.

"This." Bumblebee held up the box.

"A PREGNACY TESTER?! YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT?!"


	5. Eavesdropping

Chapter five – eavesdropper

A man crouched by the door. A confused, and yet rather amused look played over his features. It was funny listening at the girls' door when they were talking. He should do it more often.

"A PREGNACY TESTER?! YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT?!" Beast Boy nearly laughed at that. Typical Raven reaction. And yet he was curious; what if she WAS? Naah, it was just another Bumblebee theory. She probably wasn't. It was just a coincidence. Well, they would soon see…

"SHHH! Raven! The boys will hear!" Bumblebee hissed. Raven clapped a hand over her mouth. That was NOT something she wanted the boys to hear, especially if it wasn't true.

"Bee, this is stupid."

"No it isn't, just try it!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I just…no!"

"Please? Wouldn't it be cool if it was right? It's not like its bad news!"

Raven sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. Okay, she was scared. What if she WAS pregnant? What then? She and Beast Boy hadn't talked about anything like this, and she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Will it get you off my back?" she asked. Bee and Starfire did their woodpecker impressions. Raven sighed again.

"Alright then." She snatched the pack off the bed from where she'd dropped it when she had begun to shout. "Lets get this over and done with and – Starfire!" Starfire looked up guiltily.

"Yes?"

"Don't eat all those marshmallows." She snapped. The red-haired alien smirked.

"Don't worry, we got another pack." She held up the pink and white packet.

"Good." And Raven locked the bathroom door behind her.

Beast Boy frowned. From what he could hear, Raven had just gone into the bathroom. He turned into a spider and stuck himself to the bottom of the door, where there was a gap. That way he could see and hear what was going on. All he could see was Bumblebee and Starfire sitting on her and Robin's bed.

A few minutes later Raven emerged from the bathroom.

"I got red. What does that mean?" she asked. Bee peered at the back of the packet.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Rae, you got positive!!"

"What?!" her mouth dropped open. "Gimme that!" she snatched the packet from her friend and stared at it.

"But…isn't red usually negative?" Raven murmured. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Guess not. Is that really what you got?" Raven nodded, dropping onto the bed in a daze.

"Wow. Congratulations, Rae," Bumblebee smirked, "You got pregnant before Star!"

"HEY!" Starfire snapped. She turned to Raven, "Congratulations Raven!" Raven smiled weakly.

"I honestly don't know how I'll tell Beast Boy, though." Bumblebee chuckled.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he was eavesdropping right now?" she said, laughing.

"No," Raven growled, "It wouldn't." How did she know that he wasn't? Although he was grown up, he wasn't particularly mature.

THUMP!

"Beast Boy!"


	6. Familiar Faces

Chapter six – a little talk and a big surprise

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open in utter surprise. He took a step back, his head spinning. He tripped, thudding against the wall. In his mind's eye, he imagined Raven's eyes growing wide in horror.

"Beast Boy!" she cried, racing to the door.

_Run!_

His animal instinct told him. He was sprinting down the corridor before he knew where he was going.

_The roof!_

Yes! The first place Raven would look, but at least he would have some time to think. He didn't bother turning into an animal. What was the point? He was much faster than Raven, even in human form. He clunked up the stairs, and then stopped. He walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, legs dangling.

_Raven's pregnant. Raven's pregnant. Raven's pregnant._

The words echoed round his head. He shook it, trying to rid it of them.

"Beast Boy?" a small voice said. He turned. He gasped.

"Rae? What's wrong?" her shoulders were shaking and tears were trickling down her cheeks. She sat down beside him.

"I…I don't know. Why are _you_ upset?" he looked confused.

"Upset? I'm not upset. I just…I need time to think, that's all." Beast Boy sighed. Her violet orbs softened as she gazed out at the night sky.

"Then…you're happy?" when she turned back to him, he was grinning. He squeezed her hand.

"Of course I'm happy." He took both of her hands. "This is what we – you – want, right?" Raven smiled back and nodded. Beast Boy gently wiped away her tears. "Then everything's alright, isn't it?" she laughed. There was a silence as the two new parents watched the sky as midnight approached. Raven frowned thoughtfully.

"Do you think it's gonna be a girl or boy?" Beast Boy placed his hands on her stomach. Raven squealed and pushed them off. He smirked.

"Definitely a boy."

"Don't get your hopes up." she replied, wiggling a finger in front of his face.

"Shall we see if it's ticklish?"

"NO!" she squeaked, as Beast Boy bent forward to tickle her. He ignored her shrieks and dug his fingers into her sides, making her fall back onto the tiles laughing. Somehow Beast Boy managed to sit on her legs, pinning down her arms with his hands. They stared at each other for a few moments, then he burst out laughing. Raven scowled.

"What's so funny?" she grumbled. He grinned.

"You. In maternity trousers." She groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I'm gonna be huge." She mumbled.

"But you'll still look beautiful to me." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

BRRR!

He groaned and sat up, pulling the communicator from his belt. It was Robin.

"Beast Boy! Quick, get Raven and come down to the living room ASAP! And I mean AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" he cried. Beast Boy pouted.

"Can't it wait? It's midnight on a Friday night and-"

"Beast Boy!!"

"Ok, ok. Coming. Over and out dude." He closed the comm., putting it back in his belt. He climbed off Raven and helped her up.

"It seems it was pretty urgent." She raised an eyebrow. "Shall we phase?" Beast Boy sighed.

"Alright then." He held her hand and the two of them disappeared through the floor.

"Hit on the back of the head. Nearly fatal." Cyborg checked her pulse. "She's still alive. Just." Robin nodded.

"We should get her to the med-bay. Are Raven and Beast Boy here yet?"

"Right here dude, what's up?" it was then that they saw the body on the floor. Starfire and Bee were helping Cyborg pick it up.

"Who…?" Robin chewed his lip.

"It's…its Terra, Beast Boy."


	7. Reviving the Rock

Chapter seven – reviving the rock

"Starfire? Starfire can you hear me?"

"Wha…?" she sat up rubbing her head. "Robin? What happened?"

"You fainted," he explained, "You were out for five minutes. You scared the life out of me!"

Starfire smiled, "It must have been all the blood. I really do not like blood." Robin helped his wife out of the med-bay bed.

"Don't worry; Cyborg's got the bandages on her. They're in the next room."

"How's she doing?" Robin asked as the two of them entered.

"She's in a critical but stable condition." Cyborg replied, glancing up.

"How's Beast Boy?"

"I'm not ill dude, just…surprised." He frowned rubbing his head. Bumblebee caught Raven's eye.

'_How did it go?_' she mouthed. Raven smiled.

'_Good._' She mouthed back.  
Cyborg sighed and flopped back into the chair by the bed.

"I've done all I can do for her. Now all we have to do is wait until she wakes up and hope the hit hasn't ridden her of her memory." As if she could hear him, Terra coughed and sat up.

"Uhhh…" she groaned, "My head…" Everyone jumped up.

"Terra! You're awake!" Beast Boy cried happily.

"Sit back." Cyborg pushed her back onto her pillow.

"Guys…" she smiled, "The titans. I remember! Robin, Beast Boy, Raven Starfire and Cyborg…" she sighed and her eyes closed. She fell asleep, the contented smile still on her face. Beast Boy glanced at Raven. Everyone had crowded around the bed apart from her. He smiled reassuringly at her and took her hand, leading her over to the bed.

"We should let her sleep. She's tired." Cyborg announced.

"We'll stay here." Raven said quietly. Beast Boy glanced at her, surprised. Robin nodded.

"Good idea. We'll take turns staying with her, in case she wakes up. Beast Boy, Raven, you can take first watch. Everyone else go back to bed." The crowd dispersed. Beast Boy turned back to his wife.

"Don't worry. Nothing will change." he squeezed her hand and smiled. Raven smiled back weakly.

"I feel sorry for Terra. Waking up in the future, suddenly remembering everything." She sighed and snuggled into Beast Boy's arm.

"Raven?" Raven yawned and sat up. The blue-eyed blonde was peering down at her.

"Terra!" she cried in surprise. "You're up!" Terra smiled and held out her hands as if presenting herself.

"Yep, I'm up!" she laughed and perched on the side of the bed, "But my head sure does hurt…"

"Of course it hurts!" Raven rolled her eyes, "Terra, you were hit round the back of the head with a long metal spiked object – nearly fatal. Of course it's going to _hurt_." Terra let a smile flow over her lips and fiddled thoughtfully with the bandage under her flaxen tresses.

"I guess you want to know why I was outside your door and why I suddenly remember you guys, huh?" she chuckled, "I know Robin does." Raven raised her eyebrows and nodded. Terra sighed.

"I don't really expect you to believe me…" she glanced up at Raven, who was looking surprised, hurt, and rather guilty. She gulped.

"Terra…That was a long time ago. We're older now. Please, just tell me what happened." She stared at her shoes, "I want to help."

"Alright. After…" she shuddered, "After I was…frozen in the rock…about six months later, I opened my eyes and I was lying in an unfamiliar bed…"


	8. Recollection

Chapter eight – recollection

"I remembered my 'parents' waving to me as I walked through the doors of the boarding school. I remember spending a year at the school before that day. I remember watching my older 'sister's' leaving ceremony. She was in college now. I had memories in my head of days I had never experienced. And yet…it was so wonderful…I didn't really mind. The Titans faded from my mind as I travelled through boarding school. The memories eroding slowly.

"So when Beast Boy appeared one day, claiming he knew me, I had absolutely no recollection of him. I was getting scared and confused, so I was glad when he left. I spent the next five years as a normal teenager getting through school. My 'parents' did not come and visit me once. On the day of my leaving ceremony I was informed that they had died in a car accident. I left school and searched for this sister that haunted my memories. I searched for the surname that I automatically answered to in all the record books but found no writings of my family. I remembered a pin number, but had no credit card. By this time I was suspicious. But I didn't really _want_ to find out what was wrong. Every time I tried to think back past boarding school, I was engulfed in pain and nearly passed out. And…and then it happened. I was walking through the street one evening and I saw a man. He was tall, with black spandex and a mask…"

Raven's mouth dropped open.

"Slade." She murmured. Terra nodded.

"When I saw him, all my memories came flooding back. The Teen Titans. Beast Boy. You and I fighting. Slade. Betrayal. Lava. All the things I buried had resurfaced. Then he saw me, and he realised that I had recognised him. He ran at me, hands alight with fire. I ran. My emotions were too hectic to try and conjure up my powers. So I ran to the only place I felt safe. The Tower. He caught me before I managed to alert you, round the back of the head with that spiky metal thing. Then I was here."

Raven stared at her. She was angry, and scared at the same time. If Slade was back, he would undoubtedly try to target the Titans again. But there were more important things going on at the moment; her baby, Bee and Cyborg's wedding. And if Robin got obsessed with finding Slade again, it would surely break Starfire's heart. She sighed and looked back up at Terra.

"Terra…if we're going to stop Slade, or at least live in the same Tower, we're going to have to settle out differences," Raven paused and, killing every ounce of pride, she held out her hand, "Friends?" Terra stared at her hand for a few seconds. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across her face. She jumped up and threw her arms around Raven. Gasping, Raven pushed her away.

"Okay, okay, we're friends now, no more hugs. Quick, get back in bed! Beast Boy's waking up!" Raven ushered the blonde earth-shaker into bed as her husband's eyes flickered open. He yawned.

"Hey Raven. Any change with Terra?" he asked, sitting up.

"No." Raven fought back a smile. Beast Boy sighed and leant over her bed.

"I wish she would wake up…"

"BOO!" Terra leapt up, laughing. Beast Boy cried out, jumping back.

"Don't DO that!" he yelped, waving his hands. Terra laughed. The two of them began talking about just about everything that entered their minds. Raven smiled.

"You should tell your story to Robin, Terra." She said quietly. The two happy Titans turned away from each other.

"I will. Let's go wake him."


	9. What Now?

Chapter nine – what now?

Her eyelids flickered open. She paused, before sitting up. He was asleep. Good. Smiling, Starfire watched her husband's chest rise up and down. He was so peaceful sleeping. The lines of worry usually etched into his forehead were gone, and a small smile was on his face. She kissed him gently, before climbing out of bed. She had reached the door when he woke.  
"Star?" he asked drowsily. She smiled at him.  
"I am just getting a drink of water." She replied. Robin nodded.  
"Okay…" a few seconds later, he was back asleep. Starfire let out a sigh of relief. She hated waking Robin – it took him so long to get to sleep and he was usually up for hours after he had retired to bed. Floating up into the air, she drifted down the corridor. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. This nightdress was far too skimpy. Robin had bought it for her one valentines. She giggled, blushing. The neck was low and the bottom was high. She recalled her reaction when she first tried it on…

"I believe he has purchased the wrong size…" she frowned, turning round in the mirror. "It is rather short…" Raven snorted loudly and Bee laughed.  
"It's MEANT to be short. See, it clings to your figure. Shows off your curves." Bumblebee explained.  
"So Robin bought me this because he merely wanted to see…?" Starfire trailed off, blushing. Raven glanced up from her book.  
"If you think that is revealing, you should see some of the stuff Beast Boy has bought ME…"

Starfire chuckled, turning the corner. There, Bumblebee's room. She raised a hand to knock…  
"Looking for me?"  
"EEP!" Starfire span round, surprised. It was only Bee. She was standing behind her, hands on hips, probably returning from the toilet.  
"Oh. Bee. It's you."  
"Yeah. It's me." She raised an eyebrow, confused.  
"Erm…What are you doing here?" Starfire asked, smiling somewhat nervously.  
"This is my room. What are you doing here?"  
"I-"  
"No! Wait! I know! You've changed your mind and you want one of these?" Bumblebee whipped out the small box, seemingly from nowhere.  
"Bumblebee! You know that I am not here to try one of those and I am not going to change my mind!" Starfire pushed the box away, shaking her head.  
"Fine. Scaredy-cat." Starfire's eyes grew wide in surprise.  
"Scaredy-cat?" she folded her arms.  
"Hey, chill! Just teasin'!" Bee waved her hands submissively.  
"No…please…what is this 'scaredy-cat'?" the African-American grinned.  
"It means you're scared of doing somethin'." She replied. Starfire frowned.  
"I am not scared of trying it, friend Bumblebee, I merely do not want to. I see no point." She stated, turning to go.  
"Then why where you outside my door at this time in the morning?" Starfire sighed.  
"I…wanted to check what size clothes you were. For a wedding gift. But now I have told you and it has ruined the surprise." Bumblebee stared at the floor, sheepish. Her friend had only meant well.  
"Please try one?" she asked quietly. Starfire turned to her. She smiled, using a well known 'Raven' phrase.  
"Will it get you off my back?" Bumblebee laughed.  
"You can count on it."


	10. Titans Go!

Chapter ten – Titans go!

Starfire opened the door carefully.  
"Hey." For the second time that evening, she jumped.  
"Robin!" her surprise turned to anxiousness as she saw him sitting at his desk, scribbling away. "You should not be up at this hour of the morning!" she scolded. Robin smiled.  
"I can't sleep." He replied simply. "Besides, this is much more important than sleeping." Starfire sighed. Robin and his work. She folded her arms and mimicked a TV mother.  
"By the time I get out of the bathroom, I am expecting you to be asleep in bed. Is that clear?" Robin laughed.  
"Yes mum," he got and climbed into bed, kissing her on the cheek on his way past.  
"Good." Starfire closed the bathroom door behind her.  
_Phew!_  
That was close. She pulled the small stick from her slipper. Good thing she'd hidden it earlier. She and Robin had talked about having a baby, but not much. What if she WAS...? Starfire twiddled the stick to the instructions on the back. Well, they'd soon find out…

Starfire emerged from the bathroom, face pale and dizzy. Robin glanced up.  
"Star?" she climbed on to the bed and took his hands.  
"Robin, I-"  
BEEP!  
"Trouble!" Robin glanced at Starfire. "Can this wait?" Starfire chewed her lip. Of course it couldn't wait.  
"Yes." she said quietly. Robin climbed out of bed and, noticing Starfire's reluctance, held out his hand for her to take. Starfire took it and he smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back.  
"Don't worry, after we kick this guy's butt, we'll go somewhere nice for breakfast and you can tell me then, ok?" Starfire nodded.

BEEP!  
Raven, Beast Boy and Terra glanced up guiltily. On their way to Robin and Starfire's room, there had been a slight detour. The kitchen. Beast Boy dropped his sandwich and Raven quickly floated the mug she was drinking from into the dishwasher. Terra, however, continued to eat as the other residents of the Tower appeared in the night-clothes.  
"Terra!" they all cried in surprise. Terra hurriedly finished her mouthful.  
"Hey guys. BB and Rae where just showing me round the Tower and I mentioned that I was hungry." She laughed, "I guess we got a little sidetracked…" Robin glanced at Raven and Beast Boy, as if asking for confirmation. They both nodded.  
"Okay then. Cyborg, where's the trouble?" Cyborg glanced and his arm.  
"The City Bank." There was a general groan from everyone.  
"Are they TRYING to make this as easy for us as possible?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow. Bumblebee snorted.  
"Obviously."  
"You up for the fight, Terra?" Robin asked. Terra rubbed her hands together.  
"I think so. I haven't given a good butt-kicking in a while." She grinned.  
"Alright then. Cyborg, the clothes thingy?"  
Cyborg grinned, pressing a button on his arm. Everyone in the room appeared in uniform; even Terra was wearing a new updated suit.  
"Wow!" She turned around, peering at it. She was now wearing a short-sleeved black T-shirt with a big yellow 'T' on it. The t-shirt was short and showed her stomach. In the place of her old yellow shorts was a pair of long baggy brown trousers. She was wearing a belt, and instead of a buckle there was her communicator.  
"I designed it last night," Cyborg said proudly. "And those aren't your usual trainers there, they are specially designed to stick to rock, makin' it harder for you to fall off when ridin' one, and even possible to scale cliffs."  
"Cool!" Terra cried happily. "I can't wait to try them out!"  
"Come on then," Robin called, "Titans GO!"


	11. Distractions

Chapter eleven – distraction

Five of the seven Titans flew above the city. Beast Boy in pterodactyl form, Raven hovering beside him, Terra zooming along on a rock, and Starfire carrying Robin. Bumblebee had volunteered to go in the T-Car with Cyborg, in case trouble started down there. There were a few sniggers as she said this, as everyone knew 'looking out for trouble' was not going to be the main thing happening…

"Down there!" Robin pointed. True enough, there were the High Five robbing the bank. As the others touched down, Bumblebee and Cyborg climbed out of the T-Car.  
"Oh no," Jinx clapped her hands to her cheeks theatrically, "The Titans!" the five villains laughed.  
"We're all going to go to jail!" Private Hive groaned, before sneering. The Titans glanced at each other. The villains were certainly acting strange today – they hadn't been expecting anything but cussing and trash talk…  
"Oh, look what I have found," Gizmo bent and picked up a large machine. "It looks like a nuclear gun. I wonder what it does." He recited in monotone. Then he smirked. "Prepare to get fried, snot-brains!"  
"MOVE!" Robin yelled, seconds before Gizmo fired the gun. Lasers spiralled everywhere and the Titans dived and swooped, dodging the beams.  
"You're going to have to do better than that!" Robin cried triumphantly, as Starfire dropped him onto a roof. Pulling three bird-a-rangs from his belt, he threw them at the gun, making it explode in Gizmo's hands.  
"YOW! Crud that hurt!" Gizmo grabbed another gun and chased after Robin. Jinx, however, had other things in mind.  
"This is boring. Let's have some music!" grinning, she pointed a manicured finger at a music store. CD's flew from their cases, round the female Titans, playing a jumble of tunes.  
"Sixties? BORING! Let's have something a little more…up to date!" waving her hand, one CD flew up from the rest. A modern pop song played.  
'_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was HOT like ME? Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was a FREAK like ME?_'  
Jinx smirked at Cyborg. Bumblebee had caught the jibe from the first word and flew furiously at Jinx. Terra raced after her.  
Starfire and Raven turned to the third member of the High Five. He smirked and reached up, twiddling the button on the side of his helmet.  
"Raven!" Starfire cried, "Cover yourself!"  
"What?" Raven stared at her, then at See-More.  
"Whoo!" he laughed, punching the air, "See-through vision ROCKS!"  
"WHAT?!" Raven dived behind a mailbox. Starfire was already hiding behind a conveniently shaped street sign.  
"You…You PEVERT!" Raven spluttered. See-More merely laughed, blasting the mailbox with one of the guns Gizmo had left. Raven scuttled behind a building, poking her nose out. Another blast from the green spandex-clad man nearly gave her a third nostril. Starfire ran behind a bench and blasted See-More with a star-bolt. He ducked and shot back at her, blowing the bench to pieces. Raven and Starfire glanced at one another. There was no way either of them could defeat See-More without going out into the open.  
"Looks like we're going to have to give him what he wants…" Raven growled through gritted teeth. As fast as possible, the two girls soared up into the sky. See-More whooped and pulled out the gun, shooting at them, but missing every shot.  
"See-More! Stop being immature and finish this!" Jinx yelled at him, blocking Bumblebee's blows.  
"Alrighty then!" See-More raced over to the bank, grabbing the gold bars and stuffing them into a near-by bag. Starfire and Raven took the chance. First he was blasted by a star-bolt. Despite his helmet, the green energy sent him flying into a wall, where he was knocked out. Raven pulled a street sign from the pavement and wrapped it around him.  
_BAM!  
CRASH!_  
Private Hive and Mammoth landed beside their comrade, and were also suspended by the metal pole. Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived.  
_CRUNCH!  
_Gizmo dropped onto Mammoth's stomach, and Robin hurried to tie him up. Bumblebee sprinted past, Jinx hot on her tail. But before the pink-haired girl could reach Bee, Terra stuck out her foot. Jinx tripped and fell on her face. Suddenly there was a rope around her wrists and she too was caught.  
The strange thing was though, none of the villains tried to escape. Jinx smiled, glancing at her friends as they were pushed into the jail cell.  
"Mission Complete."


	12. Easy Peasy

Chapter twelve – easy peasy

"Alright! Where should we go for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his hands together.  
"Krispy Kremes!" Cyborg yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Ok, two chocolate specials, one jammy mania, three pink rings, five hot chocolates, one bottle of mustard and a herbal tea please." The bewildered man at the counter hurriedly scribbled down the unusual list.  
"That's seventeen dollars fifteen cents, sir." he replied, staring up at the half-metal giant. Cyborg paid and brought the try over to their table. Each of the Titans grabbed their food and drink and began to consume them. As they ate, they discussed the battle.  
"Dude, did you see me take him down? I totally whooped his butt!"  
"Jinx is rubbish at fighting! Terra and I took her down! Right Terra?"  
"We sure did…Bumblebee, right?"  
"Hey Robin, what was that gas you chucked in Gizmo's face? I need some of that stuff!"  
"See-More is such a pervert! He used his see-through vision on us!"  
"Omigosh! Did he? What an idiot!"  
"…And then I turned into a dinosaur and I was like 'POW' and he was like 'whoa!' and I was like 'YEAH!'"  
"It's called symthanos gas. It dulls the senses and makes the victim queasy. Gizmo should be getting an unpleasant message from his gut any minute now…"  
Starfire listened as her friends chatted. They were all so preoccupied with telling everyone else what had happened to them that no one actually heard anyone else talking. It happened every time after a battle and usually she would be joining in. But for some reason, she did not feel like being noisy.  
"Dude, did anyone else think that that was like totally pipsqueak?"  
"If you are trying to say that the battle was easy, yes." Raven smiled at her husband, joking about his use of vocabulary. Cyborg frowned.  
"Yeah, they didn't even try to escape. They just sat there."  
Robin glanced at his wife.  
"Star? You had something to tell me before we left…?"  
"Yes," Starfire took a deep breath. Everyone was watching her. Now or never… "Friends, I-"  
"RAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!"  
The customers screamed as part of the roof of the café was ripped off.  
"Titans!" Robin yelled, "Sorry Star, its going to have to wait."  
Each of the Titans jumped into fighting poses. The battle was on.

"Phew." Terra dropped onto the sofa.  
"Dude, am I shattered!" Beast Boy flopped down beside her. Raven floated behind him, massaging his shoulders. The changeling sighed in relief.  
"Starfire?" Robin turned to her. She hadn't said a thing through the whole fight. "Do you want to tell me now? I don't think anyone can break out of jail right at this moment…" he joked. Starfire smiled weakly at him.  
"Do not worry, Robin." She let out a sigh, "It doesn't matter."  
"Alright! Movie night! Supa Ninja fifty six? Or Hot Fuzz?" Cyborg abruptly changed the subject. Hot Fuzz won.


	13. Lock the Doors

Chapter thirteen – lock the doors

The next few days went past quite normally. The only thing different was the lack of enthusiasm from any villains. None of them put up much of a fight, and Doctor Light just groaned and held up his hands in surrender the moment they arrived.  
Robin discussed this over dinner (pizza as usual).  
"Has anyone noticed how easily we are defeating villains these days?" he asked, standing up.  
"Yeah…no one seems to be bothered. But if they're not planning on fighting for whatever they're stealing, then what's the point of even trying to steal it?" Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm, "The High Five, Billy Numerous, Dr Light and Cinderblock all robbed the same bank within six days! Do they WANT to go to jail or something?" Raven frowned thoughtfully.  
"Maybe they're not there to make a profit. Maybe they're making…"  
"A diversion! Of course!" Robin slammed his fist on the table, "How did we not guess that? Everyone be on your guard! Cyborg, double the security system!"  
"I've high tuned all the security system. If anyone tries to break in, I'll know in two seconds flat."  
"Good. That should be fine. Everyone turn in, and don't worry." Robin instructed.  
"Yeah, my tech is the best in America!" Cyborg bragged. "No one needs to worry with MY cameras watching their backs!" Bumblebee laughed and elbowed her fiancé.  
"Should we do watches tonight?" Terra asked, anxious. Robin shook his head.  
"No, I don't think so. Just act normal."  
If only they had known what a good idea doing watches would have been…

Starfire didn't bother locking the bathroom door. She liked to have it open-able – a security thing. Leaning into the shower, she turned the tap. Nice and hot. Slipping off her skirt and pulling off her top, she climbed in. The red-head alien let a small sigh as the water pounded on her back. She hummed to herself…  
"Nobody gon' love me better…I must stick wit u forever…"  
Smiling, she reached for the shampoo. But instead of a plastic bottle, her hand met warm leather. She glanced sideways. It was a gloved hand. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to scream, but another hand was clamped over her mouth. The arm snaked round her waist, grabbing both wrists. She started as she noticed the dagger in the hand, pressed against her hip. Starfire wriggled but the arms held her tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and called for star-bolts. Nothing. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a finger trail up her stomach. She struggled against it but she could only watch helplessly as the hand touched her in places she barely touched herself. Tears flowed openly from her eyes. If she tried to escape, she knew that she would be stabbed with the dagger. Building up her courage, she bit the hand. The figure cried out, pulling it away. With the other hand, he stabbed her hard in the side of her abdomen, before dropping the knife and running. Starfire gasped and dropped to her knees, cradling her stomach in her arms. Her shoulders shook and she rocked forwards and backwards, crying.


	14. Discovery

Chapter fourteen – Discovery

Robin glanced up as the door to the bathroom opened. He stepped towards the figure coming out and he yelped as he realised that it was not Starfire. Whoever it was was clad head to toe in black and knocked him to the floor as he ran past. Robin reached to his belt to grab a bird – a – rang, but groaned as he realised that he was wearing his pyjamas. Jumping to his feet, he prepared to give chase. Then he realised where the intruder had come from…  
"Starfire!" he yelled, flinging open the door and racing into the bathroom. She was slumped on the floor, shaking with sobs.  
"Starfire," he repeated, more gently, taking her hands, "What happened to-" He stared at her palm. It was drenched in blood. His eyes trailed to her hip. A crimson trickle ran from her side, down her leg and into the puddle on the floor tiles. Silently, he rose and grabbed a roll of bandage. Then he scooped her up, bridal style, and lifted her into bed. There, he dressed her wound and turned to go alert the others.  
"Rich…" Robin blinked. Starfire never called him by his real name…  
"Yes?"  
"Don't leave me." She whispered. Her emerald orbs were wide with fear and she clutched the bed sheet. Robin chewed his lip. His head was telling him to go close all doors, update the security system, make sure the villain didn't escape, get the evidence while it was fresh, tell the others-  
Then his heart spoke,  
_'What is more important - Catching some stupid guy, or your wife?_'  
Robin made up his mind. He climbed into bed behind Starfire, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Don't worry, Kori. I will never leave you. Ever."

Two figures sat on the roof, side by side.  
"It's so…beautiful." Bumblebee sighed, watching the night sky, her head resting gently on her fiancé's shoulder. Cyborg smiled at her, reaching round and pulling her hair from the two stiff buns on either side of her head. Her thick black locks tumbled down in curls, covering her face. Laughing, Bee blew a ringlet out of her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.  
"It's so long. I really need to get my split ends cut…" she muttered, sighing. Cyborg twiddled with a strand of hair.  
"I like your hair down. It suits you. Why do you put it up all the time?" he asked. Bumblebee laughed again.  
"It gets in the way!"  
"Well I like it." he murmured in her ear. She sighed and took his hands.  
"Look, I have to go back to the Titans East guys tomorrow…"  
"Can I come?"  
"Sorry…No…I'm going to be flying there – to make things quicker. The guys need a bit of help with a case, and they've called me. But I'm only going to be there for three days, max. I'll be back by at least Sunday evening, ok?" She kissed him gently. Cyborg frowned.  
"Who is it?"  
"There have been a lot of jail breakouts lately, and they need a bit of backup. There's also a problem with something in the Tower, and they need someone to go in and take a look - literally. But it doesn't sound like a big problem, so I'll be probably be back early…"  
"Good." Cyborg held out a hand to help her up and the two of them left the roof.


	15. Hit You with the Real Thing

Chapter fifteen – hit you with the real thing

"Hey guys," Cyborg and Bumblebee turned in surprise. It was Robin, and he was carrying Starfire in his arms. There was a large white bandage wrapped around her middle and she appeared to be asleep.  
"Can you help me get her to the med-bay?"  
Bumblebee rushed over to her friend.  
"What happened? Is she hurt badly?" Robin sighed.  
"I don't know. Someone stabbed her whilst she was in the shower…"  
Cyborg's eyes grew wide.  
"She was raped?" he spluttered.  
"I don't think so. It was misty, the guy ran past me…" he shook his head. "We need to find whoever it was. Cyborg, can you do a DNA scan on the knife? I think it's still in the bathroom… Bee, can you open that door for me?"  
Cyborg and Bumblebee glanced at each other. Both of them knew how dedicated Robin was at his job, protecting the city. He would get almost obsessed with finding criminals; take enormous risks if it meant catching them. But he was more dedicated to Starfire. Bumblebee opened the door to the med bay.  
"I'll go wake Gar, Rae and bump…" as soon as she realised what she had said, Bee clapped her hands over her mouth.  
"Oh CRAP! Forget I said that!! Forget I said that!!"  
Robin blinked in surprise, laying Starfire gently down on the bed.  
"Raven's expecting?" he asked. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.  
"SHHH!!" Bumblebee hissed.  
"Hey guys. What's going on?" a rather sleepy Raven appeared behind the last to talk. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Why are we all outside the med-bay at this time in the morning?"  
"Yeah," Beast Boy walked up behind his wife, "It's far too early. What's up?"  
"Starfire's been attacked!" Bumblebee cried quickly.  
"What?!" suddenly the sleepy air was gone. Raven pushed past her friend into the med-bay, where Robin was plugging in the heart-rate monitor.  
"She's in a state of shock." Cyborg told them, "She should wake up in a few hours and be completely fine. On the outside that is. Who knows what her mental condition will be though…" he turned to Robin. Worry and fear were eating away at his face, even with his mask on his anxiousness was evident  
"When did it happen?" the half-robot asked.  
"About two hours ago." Robin replied quietly, never taking his eyes off her face.  
"I'll go check the security system," he quickly excused himself from the awkward atmosphere. Everyone crowded around the bed.  
"Do you think you can heal her?" Robin asked Raven, glancing up for the first time. Raven sighed.  
"I…think so." Gingerly she removed the bandage. She winced. The huge gash ran down from just below her ribcage to the top of her thigh. Blood oozed but didn't flow. Raven resisted the urge to turn away. It was somewhat ironic that the one person in the tower that HATED blood was the only one with healing powers. Beast Boy's encouraging hand on her shoulder gave her a little comfort. She took a deep breath. This was a serious wound. She was going to have to stick her fingers inside it. Gross, yes, but it was the only way her powers would work. She took another deep breath, closed her eyes, and placed her hands in.  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Apart from a few blue sparks, nothing seemed to happening.  
WHOOSH!  
The healing powers burst from her fingertips and into the wound. Black lightening engulfed the two girls. Raven gritted her teeth and pressed her hands in harder. If she removed her hands before the skin had healed, the energy would escape and blow the entire room up. Then again, if she left them in too long, she would end up fused to Starfire's hip for the rest of her life. As if to increase the pressure, Terra entered the room. A quick glance at what was happening told her all she needed to know. Raven screwed her eyes shut and concentrated on Starfire's stomach. Stomach. Stomach. Come on…x-ray…  
"AH!" she cried in surprise, yanking her hands out and her eyes snapping open. Raven watched, horrified, as a single strand of midnight-blue lightening escaped from the wound, spiralling up…  
BOOM!  
Everyone cried out and ducked, but no damage was caused. They all turned to Starfire who, amazingly, was still fast asleep. Her wound was completely healed and all that was left was a scar. Raven let out a sigh and dropped into the chair beside the bed, exhausted.  
"Well done, babe." Beast Boy murmured in her ear.


	16. Bad Timing

Chapter sixteen – bad timing

BEEP!  
The air in the room turned from relaxed to frantic as the alarm went. Robin quickly took charge.  
"Ok, Beast Boy, Terra and Bee go get Cyborg. Raven, you stay here. You need to rest. And if it's alright with you guys, I'd like to stay here too."  
The three first mentioned nodded and left the room.

Raven turned on the tap and poured herself a glass of water. She downed it in one gulp and flopped back into the seat. Robin smiled, watching his wife.  
"You know, you could light a firework under Starfire's pillow and she still wouldn't wake up." he chuckled. "Thanks for healing her." He added, glancing up. Raven smiled.  
"Luckily the knife didn't reach either of them. If it had gone any deeper, it might have been serious surgery…" Robin blinked.  
"What?" Raven stared at him.  
"You mean you don't know?" she asked. He shrugged, shaking his head. Raven took a deep breath.  
"Well, when I was healing Starfire, I had to take a mental scan of her stomach so I didn't harm her. And…Robin…" Raven gulped, "Robin, she's pregnant." His eyes grew wide in surprise,  
"Pregnant? But…but you said…either of them…" his eyes grew even larger as realisation struck him, "TWINS?" Raven nodded.  
"At least, that's what it looked like." She jumped out of the seat to let him sit down. He did.  
"I never thought I'd say this but," he ran a hand through his hair, "Dude!" he exclaimed, laughing. Raven smiled.  
"Robin…I think you should know something…"  
"Don't worry," he shook his head, grinning, "I already know." Raven gasped. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"But…how?"  
"Bumblebee couldn't keep a secret to save her life." He replied, trying not to laugh at Raven's expression. Raven growled.  
"I swear, one day I am going to kill that girl." She muttered through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah, and then Cyborg will kill you." Robin chuckled. Raven scowled.  
"Alright, I think you have had enough to recover from the 'shock'. Move it!" she ushered him out of the seat and plonked herself into it. A smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. She noticed it.  
"And don't even think about making any remarks!" she folded her arms, "Or I'll get Beast Boy to turn into a lion and eat you!" Raven threatened. Robin shook his head. He smiled thoughtfully,  
"So that was what Starfire was going to tell me," he said quietly. "But she never got to because we were too busy…" he smiled down lovingly at Starfire, tracing patterns gently over her cheeks. Raven climbed up from her seat, planning to go join the others fighting. She turned at the door and glanced back at them. Robin had taken her place and was dozing off in the seat, his hand resting gently on his wife's. She smiled. Her work here was done.


	17. A Quiet Problem

Chapter seventeen – a quiet problem

Starfire woke up the next morning, perfectly fine. She was up early enough to wave goodbye to Bumblebee as she set off for Titans East. But there was one problem.  
She couldn't talk.  
She smiled and nodded, but said nothing. Every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. It was as if the shock had stopped her ability to talk. She also refused to be parted from Robin. She was completely insecure and could not be left alone, even if people were just in the next room. But Robin didn't mind – it gave him some time alone with his wife. She followed him around everywhere and the two of them did everything together. But she still refused to say a word to anyone.  
By the time Bumblebee was back, Starfire had released her grip on Robin but she still could not be left by herself, even if people were only in the next room.

Robin sighed. Cyborg lifted his visor; the two of them were working on the R-cycle. Robin had dropped every tool he had picked up, chipped the paintwork four times and broken the brakes. They were _meant_ to be making repairs. Something was up.  
"Man, you are so distracted today." Cyborg stated, folding his arms. Robin put down the power tool and lifted his visor.  
"What?"  
"You're so distracted. You've done more damage to the R-cycle than you have good! What's up man?" Cyborg repeated. Robin sighed again.  
"It's Star. She won't talk! I don't know what's wrong with her…" he shook his head. "I'm worried."  
"Well…" Cyborg paused, "It's probably the trauma that has affected her. You're lucky she hasn't lost her memory or something more serious…"  
"More serious?! She can't talk, Cyborg! I'd say that's pretty serious!" Robin burst out. Cyborg said nothing until he had calmed down.  
"Look, maybe it is serious. But she's like a little kid – she'll talk when she feels its right. You can't force her into it." Cyborg replied. Robin nodded slowly, picking up the power tool. Two seconds later he was groping around on the floor trying to grab it again. His friend chuckled and handed it to him.  
"Look, if it helps, whenever me and Bee need to talk about somethin' we always go to the roof. Why don't you take Starfire up there tonight and let her watch the sunset?" he suggested. Robin smiled.  
"Thanks Cy. I think I will."

Two figures climbed the stairs to the roof. They both sat down on the edge, just as the sun began to set. The sky was painted pink with splodges of orange and yellow, a purple hue covering everything. Candy-floss clouds slipped along the horizon. The air was warm, but not particularly hot. There was a musky smell floating around and they both breathed in deeply.  
"Beautiful…" Robin whispered. Starfire nodded, resting her head gently on his shoulder. They were silent for a few minutes, peacefully watching the view.  
"I love you." He murmured, kissing her gently on the top of the head.  
And, it might have just been the whispering of the breeze, but he swore he heard her sigh 'I love you too…' But when he turned in surprise to look at her, she was fast asleep.


	18. Normal

Chapter eighteen – Normal

Raven stirred. Her eyes blinked open. It was two months later and things had just about returned to normal; Starfire was talking again and Cyborg and Bee were starting to plan the wedding. She sighed, and tried to sit up, but was thwarted by her midriff. Surprised, she looked down. Then, she jumped out of bed, flung opened the doors of her wardrobe and peered at herself sideways in the full-length mirror. Squeaking in delight, she dived back onto the bed and bent over her husband, tickling him on the nose. Almost instantly, he was awake.  
"Raven?" he groaned, "What time is it?" Raven shrugged.  
"I don't know, but guess what? Guess what!" she cried happily. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You've been eating marshmallows again, haven't you? You're hyper. No, wait, it's the end of the world all over again!"  
"Beast Boy!" she flicked his nose and pouted, a hurt look in her eyes.  
"Sorry. What is it?"  
"Look!" she squealed. She pointed to her growing bump proudly. Beast Boy chuckled at his wife's unusual excitement.  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Raven simply blinked. He laughed. She suddenly realised what he meant and groaned.  
"Oh no. Maternity clothes. Uggghhh…"

Raven and Beast Boy arrived in the lounge a few hours later, ready for departure. It had taken plenty of persuasion on his part to get her to go shopping, let alone for maternity wear.  
"Ready?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven sighed.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She muttered.  
"Wait!" it was Cyborg. He handed them both something. Raven raised an eyebrow.  
"Watches…?" she questioned, confused.  
"Not just any watches. Try them on!" Cyborg urged. Beast Boy slipped it onto his wrist. Nothing happened for a few seconds. He stared at his hands in amazement as, slowly, they turned from green to a light peachy colour. Raven's eyes widened as she watched his forest-green hair bleach and transform into blonde. His ears shrunk to normal size and his fangs blunted. She gaped at him. The confused man in front of her looked nothing like her husband. He blinked back.  
"Err…how do I look?" he asked. Raven beamed.  
"You look wonderful, Garfield." She whispered. He grinned.  
"Go on, do yours!" Raven did up the buckle on the gadget and paused. She could see no difference…  
But Beast Boy could! Her hair extended to shoulder length and darkened to a silky black. Her chakra disappeared and her orbs lightened to a baby blue. She walked over to the mirror on the wall and gawped at herself. Then she turned to Beast Boy and gawped at him.  
"We look…normal." She gasped.  
"And you're wearing normal clothes." Cyborg reminded them. It was true – Beast Boy was wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt and Raven was wearing a baggy hoody and a pair of jeans. Raven turned to Cyborg and smiled.  
"Thank you." She glanced at her husband and he nodded earnestly.  
"No problem. Man, the paparazzi would have a field day if they caught two superheroes out shoppin' for maternity clothes! Just remember, you're Garfield and Rachel now, ok?"  
"Right. Just a normal married couple searching for baby stuff. This should be fun!" Beast Boy – Garfield, that is – rubbed his hands together and laughed.  
"Ugh," Raven – Rachel – groaned. "Speak for yourself!"


	19. Maternity Clothes Shopping

Chapter nineteen – The dreaded maternity clothes shopping

Raven phased the two of them to the edge of the town. As they walked in, Raven stared at her surroundings. Everything looked so different from the ground! She took a deep breath and smiled as familiar smells and tastes wafted around her mouth. Warm sweet pretzels on sale in the square. Cotton Candy being sold on sticks. The spicy scent of a nearby Chinese restaurant. The sounds - yells of tourists as the fountain water drenched them. Teenage girls screaming at a picture of a celebrity. A woman shrieking in disgust as she wiped the bird poo from her shoulder. Raven opened her eyes and – the colours! Bright orange and red 'I love Jump City' t-shirts, the pink jumpsuit of a plump woman running past, mint green and chocolate brown. But there was one thing that amazed her most.  
No one was staring at them.  
As she and her husband walked through the town, no one seemed to notice. No one cared. They were just two normal people. No annoying paparazzi came to pester them about their plans for the future. A rather angry man had the nerve to swear at her as she bumped into him. Instead of yelling something rude back, Raven merely laughed. She loved being normal. She turned to Beast Boy, and saw the same spark of excitement in his eyes. This was the first time in her life that people hadn't cowered in fear as she walked past. The first time people hadn't stared at Beast Boy, teased him, simply because he was different. Raven linked arms with him and smiled. She had almost forgotten why they were in the town in the first place.

"This one?" Beast Boy held up a white long-sleeved top. Raven shook her head.  
"No…wrong colour. Is there one in blue?"  
"Hmm," he rifled through them, "Nope."  
"Too bad. That was a nice shirt…" Raven muttered, turning back to her own pile.  
"There's one in black though," Beast Boy replied. Raven looked up.  
"Black? I'll try it on." He handed it to her and she slipped behind one of the curtains at the back of the store. He chuckled. Normally, Raven would have to have a gun at the head to even enter a clothes shop. Now she was browsing out of free will! Beast Boy shook his head. That book was right – pregnancy really did do weird things to you. A few minutes later, Raven appeared again.  
"Well? How do I look?" she asked, holding out her arms.  
"You look like a beautiful woman wearing maternity clothes." He replied. Raven laughed.  
"Close enough." The two of them made their way to the till. The woman at the desk glanced up and smiled.  
"First?" she questioned. They both nodded.  
"Had your scan yet?" she bleeped the clothes Raven had chosen.  
"Err – no. We want it to be a surprise." Raven answered quickly. Beast Boy glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you live round here?" the woman asked, taking out the coat-hangers.  
"No. Not really, we're staying with some friends for the moment." Raven quipped again before her husband could answer. The woman handed them the bag.  
"Good luck." She waved as they left.  
"Bye!" Raven linked arms with Beast Boy and ushered him out of the shop. He frowned and folded his arms.  
"She was just being friendly…"  
"She was snooping."  
"Ugh," he rolled his eyes, "Rave - Rachel, not every cash-till assistant's alter ego is a hot-rod reporter for the 'Jump City Weekly'. Lighten up."  
"Yes, but do you want our faces plastered over the front page – headline: 'Titans go undercover maternity wear shopping'?" Beast Boy made a face and opened his mouth to speak, when a rumbling came. He laughed.  
"Looks like someone's hungry. Subways?" he asked. She smirked.  
"You're paying."


	20. Terra

Chapter twenty – Terra

_5th June, lunchtime  
Dear Diary,  
I woke this morning at 11:30 am! I guess all that crime fighting really wore me out. When I ventured to the kitchen for some breakfast, I found two of the Titans missing. And you will never guess what else –  
Raven is pregnant.  
Yes. She and Beast Boy left to go maternity clothes shopping earlier. I hadn't even taken in the fact that they were MARRIED yet, let alone parents!!  
Wow._

3: 30 pm

I got Cyborg and Bumblebee to explain everything to me. It turns out that both Beast Boy and Raven AND Robin and Starfire are married, and are all parents!! Cy and Bee are engaged, and are planning their wedding.  
Sorry, it is a lot to take in. Will write more later.

5:00 pm

Beast Boy and Raven got back an hour ago. Some kind of disturbance at the docks. Everything is normal now.  
I still don't believe it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I always had this strange fantasy about me and Beast Boy getting back together again and living happily ever after.  
But that can never happen now.  
I guess I have to be happy for them. Put on a big smile earlier and said 'Congratulations'.  
Fsh. Like I can ever be HAPPY for them. I'm still in love with BB and now I have to be HAPPY that he's with another woman – a woman that used to be my nemesis?!  
Give me strength.  
Yeah, I know. I'm jealous. A big green-eyed monster. RAAH!!  
I'm trying to be quiet now. Maybe if I stop talking altogether, I'll be able to slip back into the past and make things right…

7: 55 pm

Raven just looked at me, concerned, and asked if everything was alright. She said if there was anything bothering me, I could always talk to her. I lied through my teeth. I don't need anyone's pity. I'm fine. FINE.  
Absolutely hunky-dory  
F-I-N-E  
Fine and dandy

Pff. Yeah, right.


	21. Lovers' Tiff

Chapter twenty one – lover's tiff

The stars sparkled in the dark sky, like tiny white ships in a black ocean. And yet not all was good…  
"I've got to go again tomorrow."  
"Again?" he asked. Bee sighed.  
"Yeah. Another tower fault." She replied quickly.  
"Can I come? I put the tower together-"  
"I know, I know. But I'm flying again. And it's a one man job." She interrupted. Cyborg frowned.  
"You've gone over there three times in one month. Seems like a little more than a tower fault." He raised his eyebrows at her, folding his arms.  
"Well it is!" she snapped, "I can't help that!"  
"Yeah, but if I came, there would be no tower fault! So why can't I come?"  
"I already told you – it's a one man job!"  
"But you spent a week there last time! Fixing a fault should only take a day or two!"  
Her chocolate brown orbs flashed with anger and hurt, "You don't trust me?" she cried angrily.  
"Bee-" he began. She cut him off.  
"You don't trust me? I trusted you when I lost my memory! I trusted you with my entire future!"  
"Bumblebee! It's not that, I've just…got a lot on my mind at the moment!"  
"What, our wedding?" she scowled, "Or the fact that you're marrying a woman you don't even trust?" tears began to well in her eyes.  
"Bumblebee-"  
"No! Just…just…" tears spilled down her cheeks and she launched herself into the air.  
"Bee-"  
"NO!"

A black spandex-clad man crept through the tunnel; to where another man wearing similar clothes was sitting. There was a desk and the man was on a large red swivel chair. Bob shuddered. Mummy had told him not to get involved with the gangs, and this guy was the boss of the bosses. The big cheese. It was just as well that he had good news to deliver – this place gave him the creeps, and the man wasn't exactly a sweetie.  
"Well?"  
"It is done."  
The man turned round slowly in his chair. If it had been a movie, a fat white cat would have been sitting on the boss's lap…  
"And the body?"  
"Dumped by the river, sir."  
"The river?! You IMBECILE! Do you WANT it to be found by the police?!" in his fury, the man jumped up and grabbed his employee by the collar, a feathered quill in one hand. The quill was a millimetre away from his face. And Bob couldn't help but notice that it was the sharp end that was about to stab him. Boss wasn't in to tickling people to death, then.  
"Give me ONE good reason not to kill you right now." The boss growled, masked face close Bob's. He gulped. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple.  
"B-but boss! The gr-green one – he walks. By the r-river!"  
"The green one, eh?" Boss loosened his grip. The one eye visible narrowed. "But it's no use. Some other idiot is bound to find the body before him…"  
"N-no sir," Bob muttered quietly. Boss turned to him.  
"Tell me what you know."  
"He walks early, sir. Real early. Really, really early-"  
"Shut up you blithering idiot!" Boss dropped Bob onto the floor and walked back to his desk.  
"He walks early, does he? Well, Beast Boy, tomorrow your walk is going to be a little…different."  
As the man threw back his head and cackled evilly, Bob scrambled away. Mummy's words echoed through his head again. Don't get involved with the gangs. Especially with this guy – he was lethal-  
THUD.  
Bob felt the poison in the end of the quill seeping through his veins and dropped onto all fours. As the last fragments of his life faded, he remembered the boss's name.  
Slade.


	22. A Big Find

Chapter twenty two – a big find

Beast Boy did up the watch on his wrist and opened the door as quietly as possible. But not quietly enough – someone was coming! He shut it again quickly and turned into a mouse, skidding underneath the couch. As he peeked out, he let out a sigh. It was just Cyborg. He winced as he saw the state his best friend was in – he had heard all the fighting last night. And now Bee had run away and Cyborg was feeling terrible. The half robot grabbed a sub from the fridge and headed out of the kitchen. Silently, Beast Boy darted out of the door. He morphed into a bird and flew off.

Beast Boy let out a long sigh and placed his hands in his hoody pockets. To any causal by-passer, he was just a young man walking beside the river. He opened his eyes and, to his surprise, there were no people anywhere. He frowned; there was usually that fat lady on her tiny bike, the man that always went fishing in the rain and the mad old couple that went jogging in little more than bikinis…  
Oh well. It was quiet. He closed his eyes again and hummed to himself.  
"Mmm…My brain is not damaged…da da da…but in need of some- huh?" his orbs snapped open as his foot struck something. He bent down beside it.  
"Hmm…" he peered at it, turning his head. "It almost looks like…" his gaze travelled up and his mouth dropped open. His eyes widened in horror and disgust, and hand covering his mouth. A few seconds later, he was kneeling by the side of the river, retching. He faced back at it. Beast Boy crawled over, wincing in disgust. Blood always made him feel ill. Sometimes he wondered why he had ever become a superhero. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths, his shoulders shaking. Slowly, he clambered to his feet, his legs like jelly. He pulled the communicator – disguised, by the watch, as a mobile phone – from his belt and typed in three numbers.  
"Hello? Police? I-I'm calling to report a murder."

Raven was the first of the Titans to arrive – after the police. She landed and raced over to her husband.  
"Beast Boy?" she cried. He turned to her (he had taken his watch off), pale and shaking. Raven wrapped her arms around him. "Beast Boy?" she repeated, softer, "Are you alright? What happened? Why are the police here?"  
"What's up?" Robin asked as he and Starfire touched down. Cyborg climbed out of the T-Car and followed them.  
"A body. Th-there's a body. Someone – a woman – was murdered." He shuddered, "I found her." All of their eyes widened in surprise. Raven hugged him tighter – she knew how much he hated that sort of thing. An officer approached Robin.  
"Anything, sir?" Robin queried. The detective frowned.  
"Forensics says she was a woman in her early 20s. She died unusually – a dagger through the neck and up into the chin. It pierced the bottom of her mouth and slit her neck." He demonstrated what happened and Starfire shuddered, burying her face in Robin's shoulder.  
"Gruesome." Cyborg murmured.  
"Know her name?"  
"Yes, we think. Her mobile had an address. It must have been a planned murder, as nothing was stolen…Her name is Shirley Evans."  
"Shirley Evans…" Robin muttered under his breath. Something about the name seemed familiar…


	23. Making Up

Chapter twenty three – don't break up, make up

Bumblebee returned a week later, drenched and famished. Raven and Starfire quickly took her under their wings and swept her off to her room. After much coaxing, it was found out that Bee had escaped to Titans East. She would not talk to anyone else and seldom left her room.

The woman opened her eyes. She rubbed them, yawned, and sat up. After glancing at her clock, she groaned and ducked back under the covers. Stupid body clock. Stupid her getting up early. Stupid cold weather.  
Bumblebee proceeded to curse everything under the sun.  
After a few minutes, she realised she was not going to go back to sleep. With nothing else to do, she climbed out of bed. Sleepily, she made her way to her dresser and peered at herself in the mirror.  
"Girl, what do you DO in your sleep?" she grumbled at herself, smoothing down her frizzy hair. Seeing that it made no difference, she grabbed a clip from her desk. Pausing, she glanced at it. Then she stopped. It was the big hair clip Cyborg had given her on their first date. It was the size of her palm and gold, with two hearts and a bumblebee engraved on the front. She sniffed and quickly fastened it in her hair.  
"There." She murmured, patting it gently. "Perfect." Yawning again, Bumblebee made her way to the bathroom. She poured herself a glass of water and turned to return to her bedroom, bare feet pattering across the tiles. Humming, she sipped at it.  
The gun suddenly pressed against her temple took her completely off guard.  
"Don't move." A gravely voice growled in her ear.  
_'Quick!'_  
Bumblebee brought her foot back sharply. The man howled in pain and fell backwards. She took her chance and darted to the side, reaching for her B-shooter –  
But it was not there. She was in her pyjamas. She swore.  
"Hands up lady."  
Groaning involuntarily, she did as she was told.  
"Now, turn around."  
Turn around? Gulping, Bumblebee shut her eyes, opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.  
BANG!

Cyborg sat up sharply. A scream! Bee's scream! He jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hallway.

The shot was fired before Bee had closed her mouth. Two seconds afterwards, she was lying flat on her face. The intruder dropped his gun and raced off. Cyborg rounded the corner and saw at once what had happened. He stood there, in shock, for a few seconds before dropping to his knees beside her.  
"Bee," he murmured, pulling her into his lap and stroking her cheek gently. "Oh Bee…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean a thing I said…I do trust you…You can't be dead…Please wake up…Bee…" tears welled up in his human eye, "I love you Bee. Don't die."  
The woman raised her head.  
"You mean it?" she whispered.  
"Bumblebee!" he cried, "But…how?"  
Bee reached round and pulled the clip from her hair. There was a bullet embedded in the middle of one of the hearts.  
"You saved me – yet again." She chuckled. The two of them gazed at each other for a few seconds, before Cyborg turned away.  
"Look, 'bout what I said the other day…I didn't mean it. I was tired and stressed."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I guess I shouldn't have just blown up in your face." There was a silence, then they leaned in to kiss…  
BEEP!  
Cyborg said something extremely rude under his breath.

As the two of them walked away, neither of them saw the writing scribbled messily on the wall.  
_The Lightening Bolt will be the target_


	24. Realisations

**By the way, Shirley and the lightening-bolt scars are references to the very first story in this triolgy, _A Safe Haven_. It's not fantastic, as it's really quite old, but if enough people ask, I'll put it up.**

Chapter twenty four – Realisation smacking

Bumblebee sat on the sofa, legs crossed, and frowning.  
"This one…or the one with pink icing? Or…perhaps yellow icing? Oh, I can't decide!" she groaned and slammed the book shut. She closed her eyes and lay back on the sofa.  
"I think the yellow one is nice."  
Bee opened her eyes and looked into those of her fiancé. She grinned.  
Five seconds later, she was on the phone.  
"Hello? Wedding cake Company? Yes, I'd like cake number 1265 from your catalogue…Yes…Yes…Thank you! Bye!"  
Bumblebee sighed and let the book slip from her fingers onto the floor. Her eyes closed again.  
"Job 1 of 150 – done." She muttered. He chuckled.  
"How about we do…this one next?" he handed her the booklet and she peered at it.  
"A hotel brochure." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, is that ALL you think about?"  
"I think a lot about you."  
"Now that's the truth." A voice said.  
"Hey Raven." Cyborg and Bumblebee replied without looking up.  
"Trust me; it gets worse after you're married." Raven smiled up at her husband as he entered the room. He looked confused as everyone laughed, but joined in. Raven shook her head.  
"You don't know why we're laughing, do you?" she asked, smirking. A blank look passed over Beast Boy's face.  
"Uh…Good joke?" Raven grinned.  
"You could say that."

Raven squirmed around, unable to sleep. Some might assume it was because the swelling of her stomach prevented her from getting comfortable. The real reason was because she was anxious. It was something Robin had said earlier, after all the joking about honeymoons. He, Starfire and Terra had rushed in, all looking scared to death. She shivered. It turned out that Shirley Evans was married, and Robin had found out her maiden name – Falcon-Uff. The pizza girl that was attacked and knocked out five years ago. It was more than just a coincidence. But there was more. The writing on the wall (previously thought to be written in blood, but soon found to be just red paint) – _The lightening bolt will be the target_. It was that that petrified her. And Bumblebee nearly getting shot two weeks earlier. Bumblebee was shot at from behind, the bullet aimed for the back of her neck. The dagger had been driver through Shirley's neck from the under-side of her chin. _The lightening bolt will be the target_ – Robin reckoned that the attacks all those years ago were just markings. Now the hit man was just told to go round and kill anyone with a lightening bolt scar. Although Shirley had been attacked, her scar was not from Slade. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got killed. Starfire's lightening bolt was on her arm, and Bee's was on her neck. But hers was on her abdomen. She ran her fingers gently over it. One shot aimed for there would easily kill both her and the baby. And that was why she was terrified. She shuddered involuntarily and winced as the baby kicked out rather violently. Beast Boy, who had slept quite lightly ever since Raven got pregnant, woke up.  
"Rae?" he murmured sleepily, "You not asleep yet?" she shuffled around so that she was facing him.  
"I'm scared." She said simply. Beast Boy smiled reassuringly and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen to you or the baby – our baby. Do you trust me?" Raven nodded and rested her head on his chest, sighing. "You just concentrate on looking after that baby and enjoying Cy and Bee's wedding. Its gonna be a blast, right?"  
Raven nodded. "Right."  
"And then the week after the wedding, when they're on their honeymoon, Rob and Star are going to visit Bruce Wayne, and Terra is studying for uni. So we'll have the whole tower to _ourselves_."  
Raven smirked and nodded again. "Right."

Beast Boy was sure good at reassuring people.


	25. The Wedding

Chapter twenty five – The wedding

Bumblebee span around, giggling in delight as her beautiful white dress span with her and her chocolate-coloured curls bounced.  
"I'm so excited!" Bee sighed happily, grabbing Starfire's hands and spinning her around. The two friends laughed together, then Starfire leant in and whispered something into Bee's ear. The latter gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth and Starfire giggled. They promptly burst into squealing fits, much like the insane fan girls that they had so often had run from…  
Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Uh…are you girls alright in there?"  
Starfire made an 'oops' face at the concern in her husband's voice and Bee snorted.  
"No. It seems your wife and the blushing bride have been replaced with pigs." Raven replied dryly. There were several protests at this and Robin carried on down the corridor, laughing. Raven turned to Terra, who was sitting beside her, a pen in one hand, and a white napkin in the other. She had covered the napkin nearly completely in blue biro and was smiling dreamily. Raven leant over her shoulder.  
"What's that?" she asked, smirking. Terra blushed profoundly and tucked it quickly up her sleeve.  
"Nothing." She said quickly.  
"I can read minds, Terra."  
"Okay, okay," Terra lowered her voice. "There's a guy I like." Raven smiled and raised her eyebrows.  
"What does he look like?" she whispered. The blonde sighed absent-mindedly.  
"He's really tall and fit, with black hair and-"  
"Aqualad?!" Raven exclaimed, louder than she'd meant to.  
"Shhh!" Terra hissed.  
"Aqualad? What's he-"  
There was a knock on the door. "Girls, it's time to go!"  
Bumblebee clutched the vanity table. She knew shouldn't have had so much for breakfast…

The bride leant back, content, in her new husband's arms. A smile spread over her features. Suddenly, she remembered something and sat back up.  
"Cyborg," she said teasingly, "I've got your present."  
Cyborg raised an eyebrow. He had got Bee a gold necklace, but she had refused to give hers to him until after the wedding.  
"Hold out your hand." She commanded. He did as he was told, and a confused look passed over his face as she slipped his wedding ring off. She peered at it for a few seconds, before fiddling with something on the inside. She twiddled it around, and a triumphant grin lit up her face. She placed it back on his finger.  
"There."  
"What does it do?" he asked, examining it. There didn't seem to be anything different.  
"You gotta kiss me first." She replied offhand, peering at her nails innocently. Cyborg smirked and leant in, placing his hand on her cheek and pressing his lips tenderly to hers. A few seconds later, they pulled back. Neither of them had ever been happier, her chocolate orbs flashing in mischief and excitement. He could feel the soft warmth of her cheek on his hand…  
Wait.  
He could feel her cheek?  
Cyborg glanced at his hand and his mouth dropped open.  
"It worked!" Bee cried, clapping her hands in delight.  
He stared down at his hands – both of them were soft and human. He was wearing a grey tuxedo. Bumblebee pulled out her compact and showed him the mirror. He felt his face. Not a trace of metal.  
"How…?" he gasped, turning to his wife. She smiled and sat back in the seat.  
"That was what I was doing at Titans East. We excavated Blood's underwater lair and found the device that he used to turn you part human. Well, it was just a matter of installing it in a convenient place. It is reversible, though – just turn the ring and you'll go back to normal. Like for fighting and stuff." She explained calmly. A grin lit up Cyborg's face.  
He was sure that his wife was the most beautiful and intelligent woman on the planet.


	26. Baby Sister

Chapter twenty six – A big surprise

The chauffer exited the car, pulling open the door beside him.  
Everyone gasped.  
A handsome, dark-skinned man climbed out, extending a hand behind him to help Bumblebee. A smile twitched at the corners of the woman's mouth at her friends and family's complete surprise, as she took the hand of this stranger and lead him down the carpet.  
"But – but what happened to Cyborg?!" Beast Boy blurted out. Bumblebee giggled and the man holding her hand turned to the green changeling.  
"Honestly, BB, I thought you'd be the first to recognise me." He replied, smirking. Realisation dawned on Beast Boy and his mouth dropped open.  
"Cy? But…how?"  
Laughing, Bee reached forward and turned the wedding band on the man's hand. His metal counterparts returned and the guests clapped and chuckled in amusement as the two newlyweds carried on to the reception.

"Oh, it was simple. Just remove the combustion exrecte from the smaldsing counterpart, give it a revolving mechanism and voila! Easy!" Bumblebee explained the 'simple' workings of the ring to Raven, who looked completely blank.  
"Uh…I'm gonna go get some more punch. Want some?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. Bee smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks." Raven took her glass and hurried over to the refreshments table. Terra was standing next to it and… less than discretely, shall we say, eying the tall, dark and handsome telepath dancing nimbly with his partner. She sighed dreamily as her friend approached. Raven smirked.  
"Having fun?" she asked. Terra squeaked in surprise and spun around, blushing.  
"Raven! Don't do that!" she snapped. As Terra turned back to watch, the dance ended and the girl Aqualad was dancing with stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Terra growled and balled her fists, busying herself with pouring a drink. Raven merely chuckled at her jealously. The telepath noticed Raven and Terra and advanced towards them, still holding his partner's hand.  
"Terra…" Raven murmured in her ear. "You might wanna snap out of your mood now…"  
"What?" Terra growled angrily.  
"Hey Raven! Who's your friend?"  
Terra felt her cheeks glow a violent crimson and sweat beaded on her forehead.  
"Hi Aqualad. This is Terra." Raven motioned towards her embarrassed friend, fighting the smirk off her face.  
"Oh. Hey Terra!" Aqualad smiled.  
But Terra couldn't reply. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was writhing around with butterflies. Her face felt like it was on fire.  
"Hi…" she finally managed to croak, in a stupidly squeaky voice. A pile of rocks outside the window exploded in midair.

_You IDIOT! You sounded so STUPID!! And you can't even control your powers! He's going to think of you as Raven's weird little friend who blows up rocks and gets tongue tied!! Plus he already has a girlfriend – a hot one at that!_

As if to torture herself even more, she turned to look at the girl standing next to Aqualad. She had long silky black hair and a perfect figure. She was wearing a long blue velvet dress and her smile-

_Why would he ever want YOU? She's perfect. And they look just like each other, probably knew each other from birth and have been secretly betrothed when they were babies and-_

"Hello? Introduce me please!!" the girl begged Aqualad, shaking his arm impatiently. He laughed.  
"Okay, okay. Raven, Terra, this is Aura. She's my baby sister."  
Baby sister?

_Baby sister?!_

Okay, maybe he wasn't a lost cause. Terra smiled and shook Aura's hand. The music started up again. It was a slow dance and Bee and Cyborg were leading it. Aqualad grinned.  
"Dance with me, Terra?" he asked, holding out a hand. Terra's mouth dropped open and she felt like she was going to faint.  
"Oh - of course!" She replied in her tiny mouse voice.

Raven smiled and went to find her husband. It was going to be a fun night…


	27. A Visit to Wayne Manor

Chapter twenty seven – A visit to Wayne Manor

"We're here."  
Starfire glanced out of the window and her mouth dropped open.  
"That's where we're staying?!"  
"Yup. That's Wayne Manor." Robin grinned, nodding.  
"This is where you grew up?" she asked in awe.  
"Yup."  
"It is…very big…" she replied hesitantly. Robin laughed. Starfire looked anxiously at her husband.  
"Robin, do you think-"  
"Don't worry Star, they'll love you." He reassured her, kissing her gently and taking her hand to help her out of the car. As she stepped out into the bright sunlight, seeing the amazing house in all its glory, she was not so sure.  
"'They'?"  
"Richard!" A female voice cried happily, embracing the man in an affectionate motherly way. Starfire glanced between the two, confused.  
"Hey Diana." Robin prised himself out of the woman's grip. "This is my wife, Kori. Kori, this is Diana."  
"Hi!" the dark haired woman smiled and they shook hands, "Richard has told me all about you. He said you were the most beautiful lady he had ever met." She chuckled as Robin blushed, "I can now see that he was right!"  
"Well, as nice as it is to be in the company of two princesses, I think I'll go find Bruce." Robin quickly excused himself.  
"Two princesses?" the girls looked at one another.  
"You are a princess?"  
"Yes, I come from the planet Tameran."  
"I'm an Amazonian Princess, but I don't like to tell people because they treat me differently." Diana explained. Starfire nodded knowingly.  
"I have heard that Amazonians make the fiercest warriors…"  
"I can vouch for that." A deep voice muttered.  
"Bruce!" Diana cried, kissing him. "Richard and Kori are here!" Bruce smiled.  
"Yes, Diana, I gathered, seeing as they are both standing in front of me." Robin laughed as he and his old mentor shook hands and exchanged smiles.  
"Kori," Starfire smiled as Bruce kissed her on the hand, slightly bemused by the formality.  
"Has it really been a year and a half since we last saw you?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.  
"Well, you've certainly come a long way since then." Bruce replied. They both laughed again. Diana sighed.  
"Come on, Kori. Let's go before the flashbacks start."

"…And now they are married!" Starfire finished. Diana laughed.  
"And the eggnog? What happened after that?" she asked eagerly.  
"Well…"  
Robin smiled and he shook his head. To think he was worried that they wouldn't get along. He couldn't get a word in edgeways with those two! He turned and watched as his old mentor eyed Diana. He was thrilled the man who could freeze even the bravest with one BatStare, had chosen such a bubbly, friendly woman to be his girlfriend - even if it had taken her nearly three years to persade him.  
The man caught Robin staring at him and raised his eyebrows curiously.  
Robin returned the glance with a smirk and a sharp nod towards the Amazonian princess.  
_Well?_  
Bruce didn't even blush, but cocked his head towards the balcony.  
_Out there._  
Robin gave a significant look at his watch, the back at Bruce.  
_When?_  
Bruce shrugged.  
_When I feel the time is right, I guess._  
Robin gave a discreet thumbs up – _Good Luck!_ – then a confused frown.  
_Shouldn't you be on patr-_  
"I'm sorry ladies, Richard, but I must leave now. Business." He kissed Diana on the cheek and smirked at Robin. Diana sighed.  
"Boys and their business." She muttered.

A large figure crouched on the roof of one of Gotham's largest buildings.  
Mission one; completed. He told himself, smirking slightly. He heard footsteps approaching behind him and span round instinctively.  
"Robin." The Batman smirked, "You're loosing your touch. I heard you at least five feet away."  
"Yes, but you didn't turn around until my hand was on your shoulder," Robin retorted, a triumphant grin lighting up the young man's face. There was a few seconds silence before Robin spoke again.  
"You got the ring?" he asked.  
"Ever subtle, Robin." Batman replied dryly.  
"I take that as a yes?"  
"I was on business."  
"You have a 'Johnson's Jewellers' bag in your hand, Batman." The younger man answered.  
"Some detective."  
"Hey, that's not your line!"  
"I know," Batman said simply. Robin sighed and shook his head.  
"I miss Gotham. But Jump City is my home now. And I intend to stay there."  
"I know."


	28. Back at the Tower

Chapter twenty eight – Back to the Tower

Raven groaned and lay back on the sofa.  
"I feel…Terrible…"  
Beast Boy peered at his pocket thesaurus.  
"Awful. Dreadful. Appalling. Poor. Very bad. Ghastly. Horrible. Horrific and loathsome." Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Thank you. I really wanted to know that I was loathsome, horrific, horrible, ghastly, very bad, poor, appalling, dreadful and awful." She snapped. Beast Boy winced.  
"Sorry. Got carried away."  
"I know. Sorry I snapped at you. Where did you get that pocket thesaurus anyway?" she took it from his hands and examined it.  
"Oh, you got it for me one Christmas. The note said 'To broaden your vocabulary'." He chuckled  
Raven laughed hysterically. Beast Boy blinked. One moment she could be a fiery mass of anger, the next as sweet as a cotton candy lamb! Mood swings. Sheesh.  
After a few seconds of laughing, Raven groaned and clutched her stomach.  
"You know, you could use your healing power to stop that." Beast Boy advised. Raven pouted.  
"I know, but that would be cheating. It's all part of parenthood. Right?"  
"Yeah, and a man's job is to cope with all the mood swings…" he muttered.  
"Mood swings?!" she blazed angrily, "I don't have MOOD SWINGS!!" she paused, the anger evaporating and tears welling up in her purple orbs. "Do I?"  
Beast Boy, still overcome with terror from her spurt of anger, shook his head.  
"N-no! O-of course you don't have mood swings!"  
_Lie.  
_"Really?"  
He hated mood swings. First angry, then weepy, now suspicious.  
"N-no! Of course not!"  
Duh, he didn't want her angry again.  
"Good." She replied sweetly, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. If anyone had asked him ten years ago whether he was afraid of a 20 year old pregnant woman with superpowers…

Raven sat up sharply, gasping for breath. She blinked, staring at the wall for a few seconds, before she began to wonder what had woken her up.

The damp on her forehead suggested that she had been sweating a lot, so…a nightmare, perhaps?  
No, a nightmare so terrible that it made her sweat she would surely remember.

Her 'monthly time', maybe?  
No, she didn't get them at the moment. She was pregnant, remember?

A sudden movement from Beast Boy?  
Yes, that must be it. She smiled as she watched him sleep. So…content, the grin on his face. He must be having a good dream. She sighed and pulled up her covers. Back to sleep…

"Ah!" Raven gasped at the sharp twinge of pain from her abdomen. She felt something wet, warm and sticky between her legs. Her eyes grew wide in horror.  
"No…" she murmured. "It…It can't be…"  
A dull pang made the woman writhe in pain, panting for breath.  
"Beast Boy!" she cried, fear obvious in her wide violet orbs. "Beast Boy, wake up!" she shook him roughly be the shoulders.  
"Rave?" he mumbled sleepily. "Wassup?"  
"Beast Boy – the baby's coming!" she whimpered, still shaking him. Suddenly, he was wide awake.  
"The baby?! But…you're not due for another two months!" he frowned, confused.  
"I know!" she sobbed, tears of fright and distress running down her cheeks. "I can only tell you the facts – if you don't get me to hospital soon, you're going to have to deliver the baby in this bed!!"  
Beast Boy's face paled.  
"I'll wake up Terra."


	29. Delivery for the Logan Family

Chapter twenty nine – Delivery for the Logan family

Two minutes later, three Titans were zipping along in the air on a huge boulder. Terra glanced over her shoulder at her two friends behind her – Raven groaning and gasping with every contraction. She bit her lip.  
No pressure.  
"Which way to the hospital?" she yelled over the roar of the wind.  
"Take a left at Framley Road."  
Terra steered the rock sharply round the corner.  
"Now a right…right! RIGHT!"  
"I'm going right!!"  
"No – MY right! That way!"  
The boulder span round in mid air and continued on its course.  
"Down Larkspur Lane…Turn off there…and…There it is! Stop!!"  
Terra ground them to a halt, helping Beast Boy help Raven off before hopping down herself and following them into the large white building.

"Maternity ward!" Beast Boy gasped at the secretary. She raised her glance, taking in the situation in seconds and giving them directions. She grabbed her intercom and called for a doctor and midwife.

Terra let out a long sigh, folding the magazine she had been attempting to read and placing it down beside her. She watched Beast Boy as he stared blankly at the doors, chewing his lip agitatedly. Suddenly they burst open with a swish and a nurse hurried out. Beast Boy jumped up, looking at her hopefully, but dropped back into his seat as she returned moments later with fresh towels. He groaned and placed his head in his hands. Terra knew what he was thinking –  
He wanted to be in the delivery room, with Raven in her hour of need. But the doctor had insisted that he stayed in the waiting room, as an early birth could be particularly bloody and both the mother and baby would be exposed to germs and infection.  
Besides, it was common knowledge that Beast Boy hated seeing his wife in pain – the contractions had been bad enough – and the doctor thought it would be best if he stayed outside.  
But he couldn't help feeling guilty as he watched Raven disappear through the swing doors, her eyes wide in fear and pain, and desperately wanted to follow her, to hold her, to help her, to comfort her…  
But he knew he could not.

Terra looked back up at the clock. Ten hours. It was now eleven o'clock in the morning and Terra was shattered, but she couldn't go to sleep, for Raven's sake. And Beast Boy – he hadn't taken his eyes off those doors. She swore that she hadn't seen him blink in five minutes. Slowly, his gaze moved from the doors to Terra. Their eyes met and she smiled reassuringly at him.  
_It's going to be FINE. She'll be fine. Trust me._  
Beast Boy dropped contact and stared at the floor for a few seconds, before glancing up.  
"Terra, if anything goes wrong-"  
"Mr Logan?"  
A young woman was standing in the doorway. Her expression was serious. Beast Boy jumped out of his seat.  
"Yes?!"  
She did not smile.  
"You may come in now."


	30. Hope

Chapter thirty – Hope

Beast Boy walked into the room, and caught his breath as he saw Raven lying, eyes closed, quite still on the blood-stained bed. He rushed over to her, but the nurse blocked his way.  
"She needs to sleep." she explained. Beast Boy nodded.  
"May I…see the baby?" he asked, uncertain. She led him to the incubator at the end of the bed and Beast Boy gasped as he saw the tiny being inside. He bent down and peered in, mouth agape.  
A boy.  
His _son_.  
The baby was asleep, chest rising up and down with each breath. He had his mother's complexion but his miniscule ears were pointed at the tip. Already his head was covered in a sprinkling of bluey-green. Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle. Then he saw the wires – a pair came from his nose and mouth, two in each wrist and ankle. Several were suckered to his head and stomach. The on-looking father felt a large lump in his throat as he saw that most of them were connected to the life-support machine. A few of them went into a machine that appeared to be feeding him, and the rest into a larger machine that showed his pulse and heartbeat.  
"Beast Boy?" a small voice called. He span around.  
"Raven!" he raced to her side, grabbing her hands and taking them in his. "Rave – are you alright? How are you feeling?" she smiled and yawned, stretching.  
"A little sleepy. Oh, and there's the small matter of the agonizing pain from about my waist to my knees," she laughed when his eyes grew wide, "But the doctor says that's perfectly normal." He leant over and kissed her gently.  
"I was worried." He told her, perfectly serious.  
"I'm fine," she reassured him, chuckling. Then her face sobered. "The baby…is it…?"  
"A boy." He replied, grinning. "Absolutely adorable."  
"Can I see him?" she asked, mostly to the nurse. The woman in uniform nodded curtly and Raven eagerly scrambled to the end of her bed. She caught her breath as she gazed at him in amazement.  
"Beautiful…" she murmured, her bottom lip wobbling.  
"Raven?" Tears were pouring down her cheeks as sobbed quietly, her shoulders shaking. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised that he wasn't crying already.  
"Shh…" he whispered in her ear, forcing back his own tears, "It's alright…"  
"I'm so happy. But so sad – I've just had the most amazing baby boy but I can't even touch him!" she replied, sniffing and pushing her hair back behind her ears. She pressed a hand against the glass.  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that for quite a while, Mrs Logan." The two crying Titans turned to Doctor Parsons.  
"We'll have to keep the baby in the incubator for at least one month, if not two. But…there is only an 80 percent chance that he'll make it through tonight."  
Raven clasped her hands over her mouth, stifling a loud sob. Beast Boy hugged her tighter, his own tears falling thick and fast. The doctor sensed their distress and quickly added –  
"However, if he does survive one night, there is a eighty-seven percent chance that he will live. We will monitor his strength every day and check that he is improving."  
The distraught mother lifted her eyes, light filling them.  
"So – there is hope?" she asked, her face begging him to confirm what she desperately wished.  
"Yes. No promises, but we can always hope."


	31. Joe

Chapter thirty one – Joe

"Joseph William Logan." Raven announced proudly. Terra smiled, watching the tiny baby.  
"Oh!" she gasped as his eyes – a deep shade of violet – opened slowly. Abruptly, they closed again, his mouth opened and he began to scream at the top of his tiny lungs. Raven bit her lip, forcing back her motherly instinct to pull off the glass box and comfort him. He had cried at least five times in the last night, reminding everyone that he was determined to stay alive and was very hungry! The nurse rushed over and plugged in a machine. The baby stopped wailing and closed his eyes again. Both women stared accusingly at her.  
"H-he was hungry! It's the machine that f-feeds him!" she stuttered nervously, walking quickly back to the second nurse and cowering behind her.  
"Girls, be nice." A voice from the doors chuckled. Raven span around and her eyes lit up.  
"Beast Boy! We decided on a name!" she exclaimed. Terra nodded, grinning. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh. Typical girls, Terra and Raven spent every moment cooing over how cute the baby was and counting down how long until they could take him out of the incubator.  
"Finally. What is it?"  
"Joseph William Logan!" Raven replied, taking the books and clothes from her husband's hands. He smiled.  
"Sounds good. Birth certificate done?"  
"Yes! Terra and I did all the paperwork when you were gone." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.  
"Er…Raven? Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied innocently.  
"Oh…no reason…"  
_Only the fact that she was acting like a sugar-high schoolgirl._  
Seriously, the doctor had said that she would be a little…how did he put it? 'Hormonally unbalanced.' But he was expecting major PMS or mood swings. Not sugar-high schoolgirl. The way she hade been acting for the past few days was just weird. Kinda like the time he switched her herbal tea for a sugar-filled energy drink. Plain freaky-  
BEEP!  
Terra's communicator cut short his flashback.  
"Got to go, trouble at the pier." She got up and pressed a button on her belt that immediately put her in her uniform.  
"Have fun." Raven smirked at Terra's embarrassment. Beast Boy merely waved, confused, as the blonde dashed out of the room as fast as possible. He knew that Titans East were helping out in Jump City whilst Raven was in hospital, but what he didn't know was that Terra treasured these moments with the tall, dark and handsome telepath…

Terra stood in front of the short pink haired girl, battle stance. Jinx causally made conversation as the two of them squared off.  
"So…what happened to the rest of your little gang? Why are you teamed up with these losers?" Terra fought to keep a straight face. She's just trying to get to you. She's just trying to get to you.  
"First of all, if they're losers, what are you? And where Beast Boy and Raven are is none of your business." She snapped, showering her opponent in pebbles. Jinx flipped backwards, dodging and darting.  
"I meant Cyborg, you dork. That's my business, or didn't he tell you? He happens to be my ex!" she growled. Terra delivered a roundhouse kick, sending Jinx sprawling. She pinned her down with a hand on each arm.  
"Cyborg? Oh, didn't you know? He's on his honeymoon. With _Bumblebee_." The blonde watched in slight amusement as the girl's expression switched from surprise, to fury, to pure hatred.  
"RAAAAAAHHH!" Jinx roared, her eyes glowing pink, as she threw her biggest curse at Terra, sending her flying backwards into the water.

And, of course, she sank like a stone.


	32. Rescue and Pizza

Chapter thirty two – Rescue and pizza

"TERRA!"  
"Terra?"  
"What happened?"  
"Is she alright?"  
"Terra…?"

The blonde awoke to six pairs of eyes staring down at her. Two pairs were watching through goggles, one pair through a mask. Two pairs were black, shiny, Atlantian orbs and the last pair belonged to someone she did not recognise.  
"She's awake!"  
"¡Terra! ¿Es usted bien?" Two voices squeaked anxiously.  
"Wha...?" Terra muttered.  
"Terra? How are you feeling?" that was Aqualad.  
"Ugh…not good…my head – what happened?" she groaned, sitting up.  
"You were hit by the pink girl's jinx." The stranger replied. Terra frowned, confused.  
"Who are you?" she asked drowsily. Speedy grinned.  
"She's my girlfriend, Spitfire. She came to help out when she found we were short of numbers." He explained. 'Spitfire' merely rolled her eyes at the wolf-whistles (and there were several) when Speedy mentioned that she was his girlfriend. Terra shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Hey, you look like you could do with a bit of a warm up." Spitfire raised her hands, and to Terra's surprise, flames ignited on her palms.  
"Don't worry," she reassured as a look of terror flashed across Terra's face. "It's only a weak flame. It won't burn you."  
Gently, she placed her hands on Terra's shoulders. Terra felt the warmth spread throughout her body and her clothes began to dry and steam. Spitfire laughed at the look of surprise and delight on Terra's face. She removed her hands and stepped back.  
"Feel better now?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Terra turned to the others. "But…What happened to the High Five?"  
"They were taken by the police about five minutes ago." Aura explained.  
"Five minutes ago?" Terra repeated, "How long was I unconscious?"  
"Only about…three minutes, thanks to Aqualad! He was the one that got you out of the water."  
Terra glanced over at Aqualad, blushing. And to her surprise and absolute delight, he was blushing too.  
"I believe I owe you my thanks." She smiled up at him.  
"It…uh…it was nothing. Well, not _nothing_ cuz you were, like, drowning but-"  
"Okay, who's up for pizza?!" Speedy yelled.  
"Yeah!"  
"Race ya there!"  
"You're on!"  
As Speedy, Spitfire and Terra sprinted to the nearest pizza parlour, Mas and Menos literally miles in front of them, Aura turned to her brother.  
"'Uh…umm…it was nothing, Terra!'" she squeaked in a high-pitched imitation of him, "Smooth, bro, _real_ smooth." He cuffed her over the head, scowling.  
"Shut up." then he sighed. "Aura, do you honestly think I have a chance with Terra?"  
Aura looked him up and down, hands on hips.  
"Hmm… 5'9"…fit…can talk to fish…breathes underwater…yup, I'd say she likes you already." Aura chuckled. Aqualad smiled at his little sister.  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, don't thank me. You're paying! Now get a move on, Prince Charming! I'm hungry!"

The two siblings ran off into the distance, Aqualad attempting to cuff Aura upside the head again.


	33. Home Sweet Home

Chapter thirty three – home sweet home

And so the days went past. Beast Boy received a call from Robin, explaining that Bruce Wayne had unexpectedly announced that he and his girlfriend were getting married in a few weeks, so the stay at Wayne Manor had been lengthened. Beast Boy had decided to keep the news of baby Joe as a surprise.

Raven and Beast Boy took turns to visit Joe in the hospital, Terra fighting crime with Titans East and studying in her spare time. Little Joseph was nearly a month old when the results to the tests came through.  
Raven stood, anxiously waiting for the doctor to return. When he did, she raced over to him.  
"The results? Are they through? Is Joe okay?" Doctor Parsons, used to dealing with frantic mothers, ushered her into a seat.  
"When babies are born prematurely, four out of five are mentally or physically disabled."  
Raven, seeing the doctor's serious expression, assumed the worst. She braced herself.  
"Your baby, Mrs Logan, is the fifth." He finished, a rare smile on his face.  
"The fifth?" her eyes grew wide, "So he's okay?!"  
"We have scanned him three times and sent the results off to six specialists. The only thing wrong with him is a slightly unstable DNA structure. Nothing serious. He is fine."  
"Yes…" Raven nodded, "Beast Boy's DNA was always…Beast Boy!" she grabbed her communicator from her belt and held it up.  
"Beast Boy! Beast Boy, its Raven! Come in!"

Beast Boy jumped and flipped, dodging the various pink rabbits, rubber dog poo and carnivorous top hats that Mumbo Jumbo threw at him. Aura watched Speedy and Spitfire beside her with a bored eye, as they seemed intent on doing everything holding hands. However, the only problem was that Spitfire's fire came from her hands and Speedy kinda needed his to fire his bow. So, reluctantly, they split apart. The assault on Mumbo continued, whilst Terra, Aqualad, Mas and Menos took down Cinderblock and Plasmas. The Spanish twins managed to think up a particularly gruesome way of defeating the living blob of waste. It involved running fast around in circles.  
"¡Ugh, esto es tan bruto!" _Ugh, this is so gross!_ Mas groaned, wiping the gloop of his face ten seconds later.  
"¡Sí! ¡Yuck!" _Yeah! Yuck!_ Menos agreed, shuddering.  
Aqualad and Terra wiped the reddy-brown substance off them as best they could, before continuing to fight Cinderblock.  
"Cinderblock, meet my friend, Mr Landslide!" Terra yelled, a huge pile of rocks falling on the slab of stone, breaking it into pieces. She turned to Aqualad, grinning.  
"Do you think he likes him?"  
"I'd say he did." Aqualad replied, returning the smile. The two of them leant closer, the gap between their faces narrowing…  
"RAAAAAHH!!" Cinderblock jumped up. No time for romance now.  
"Alright Cinderblock, time to end this battle!" Aqualad yelled, annoyed. A huge tidal wave swept down the streets, sending Cinderblock flying. He did not get back up again.  
"Aqualad you IDIOT!!" Aura roared from the roof of a building. "You just caused MORE damage than any of the villains!"  
"But-" he turned to look at Terra, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as she raced off to help people from their swamped cars. He sighed.  
It was gonna be a long day.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy its Raven! Come in!" Beast Boy grabbed his comm., still running.  
"Rae? Everything okay?" he yelled over the buzz of Mumbo's swarm of flying mutant dung beetles.  
"Yes! Joe is fine! Nothing wrong with him whatsoever!" he heard her excited voice laugh.  
"Honey, that's great! Look, now is not really the time for-"  
"And guess what? The doctor says we can take him out of the incubator today!"  
Beast Boy nearly dropped his communicator.  
"What?!"  
"THE DOCTOR SAYS WE CAN TAKE THE BABY OUT OF THE INCUBATOR TODAY!" Raven yelled. Mumbo's ears pricked up.  
"A baby? Give my regards to the new mother – or maybe…a bunch of flowers!" He thrust a giant bouquet of daffodils into the changeling's hands. Beast Boy stared down at the flowers, which squirted him with sweet-tasting water, then looked up. A huge swarm of hornets were coming his way. He yelped and dropped the flowers, turning into a tortoise.  
"You go!" Speedy nodded towards the large white building.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, turning human again.  
"Positive. We'll be fine here." He turned to Spitfire, who nodded.  
"Okay then."

No one saw the tiny green fly that flew away from the battle, heading for Jump City hospital.


	34. First Touch

Chapter thirty four – First touch

Raven sat in the plastic chair, twitching in anticipation.  
_Come on Beast Boy!_  
She glanced at her watch for the third time that minute. Where was he? She had called him over five minutes ago!  
Her attention turned to the youngest nurse – Skye – who was chasing something. On closer inspection, it appeared to be a fly.  
Raven rolled her eyes, muttered something about 'teenagers these days' and glanced at her watch again.  
_Where WAS he?_  
Suddenly Raven's eyes grew wide. Of course. The fly.  
"Wait!" she yelped, but it was too late. Skye cried out triumphantly and smushed the fly against the window. Cold anger grew in Raven's eyes.  
"What did you just do?" she growled. Skye quaked in terror.  
"B-but…but it was…it was…" she spun around, pointing, and banged into purple spandex. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.  
"Just a weird green fly?" he finished for her. Skye stared incredulously at him.  
"I-I…" she stuttered.  
"Don't worry," he waved a hand dismissively. "It happens all the time."  
The malice faded from Raven's features as she smiled innocently and perched on the end of the bed.  
"Someone really needs to invent PMS tablets. Strong ones." He muttered, noting his wife's angry expression and rubbing his new black eye. Raven frowned.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He smiled brightly at her. She watched him suspiciously for a few seconds, before standing up as the doctor entered.  
"Doctor! Can we-"  
"Yes, Mr Logan. I just need to dismantle the incubator and unplug these wires. Ms Lithwaite, can you help me?"  
Sky stared at him, then Raven and Beast Boy, then back at him.  
"B-but Doctor! I'm just a trainee nurse…"  
"But how will you learn if you are not put on the spot? Come on." He urged. Skye stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. He muttered something back that sounded distinctively like 'won't bite'. The blonde adolescent glanced at the two parents before hastily dismantling the glass box.  
"Good. Now, take out the wires."  
Skye began to unplug the wires from the machine, her hands moving so fast they were a blur. When finished, she turned quickly to the doctor.  
"Doctor, may I have my coffee break now?" she asked breathlessly. Doctor Parsons sensed her obvious distress and nodded.  
"Yes, you may." As Skye raced out of the room, he raised his eyebrows at Raven and Beast Boy.  
"Joseph, Doctor. May we hold him now?" Raven questioned.  
"Oh. Yes, of course." Gently, the older man slipped his fingers underneath the baby's body and lifted him into the air. An uncharacteristic smile flickered over his face as he passed the baby to Raven. A combination of shock, surprise and wonder was etched onto the young mother's features as she cradled her son in her arms for the first time. Beast Boy reached a hand over his wife's shoulder and, to his surprise, little Joseph grabbed his finger. A look of pure pleasure passed over Beast Boy's face. Joseph opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, gazing up at his parents. He let out a small gurgle before turning and snuggling into the crook of his mother's arm.  
"Ohh…" she cooed, her bottom lip wobbling. "He's so _cute_." She whispered.  
"Here." The doctor held out a blanket. "He might get cold outside." Raven frowned.  
"Outside?"  
"Yes, didn't I say?" the doctor beamed, "Joseph can go home today."


	35. We're Home

Chapter thirty five – we're home

The woman pushed the trolley along. She paused at the train carriage door, hand resting on the handle. A beam broke over her wrinkled features as she peered through the window. A tall, muscular, dark-skinned man was trying to type at a laptop but was having great difficulty, as the young woman beside him was holding one of his hands. She was lounged on the seats beside him, fast asleep, head resting on his shoulder. The man frowned, unable to complete his task on the laptop due to his lack of hands. He turned to look at the woman curled up beside him. He paused. Then he smiled, closed the laptop, placed it carefully on the floor and rested his head on top of hers. Within seconds, he too was asleep.  
The onlooker let out a long sigh. Young love. Was there nothing better?

"Guys? We're Hooooome!" a deep voice called. Bee giggled. They waited a few seconds. No one came.  
"Uh…hello? Warm welcome? BB? Raven? Terra?"  
"HELLO-"  
"Shh!!" Terra hissed, rushing over. "You'll wake the baby!" Cyborg and Bumblebee glanced at each other.  
"Baby?" they asked as one.  
"Yes." Terra grinned and pressed a finger to her lips. "Follow me. And be quiet!"  
The three of them crept into the living room. Raven was sitting on the sofa, baby cradled in her arms. Beast Boy was kneeling on the floor in front of her and tickling the infant. They both looked up.  
"Hey guys," Beast Boy smiled.  
"Bumblebee, Cyborg, meet Joseph Logan." Raven beckoned them over. Bee crouched down and peered at him.  
"Aww! What a little sweetie!" she gasped.  
"What happened? I thought you weren't due for another month…?" Cyborg frowned, sitting beside Beast Boy on the sofa.  
"Well, as you can see, he came early. Two months early, in fact." Raven placed Joe in his little seat. The baby gurgled and rolled over, falling quickly asleep.  
"Is he…?" Bumblebee trailed off. Raven shook her head.  
"No. He's fine." She replied firmly.  
"Congratulations, man!" Cyborg clapped his friend on the back, grinning.  
"Pizza tonight? To celebrate?" Bumblebee suggested.  
"I'll go order. And don't worry Beast Boy," Terra added, laughing, "I'll make sure they take off the pepperoni for you!"

"Hello? Guys? We're back!" Robin pushed open the door, lugging in suitcases. Cyborg and Terra sped around the corner.  
"Robin! Starfire! Man, have we got news for you!"  
"Raven had her baby!!" Terra cried happily.  
"Shh, guys, you'll scare him!" Raven chuckled, rounding the corner after them. She approached the surprised couple.  
"Robin, Star, this is Joseph. Joe, this is your Aunty Starfire and your Uncle Robin." Raven tilted her arms in a way that the tiny baby could see both of them. Joe blinked twice, yawned, and closed his eyes again.  
"Ohh! Raven, he is most adorable!" Starfire cooed. Robin grinned.  
"He's really sweet, Raven. Help me in with these suitcases and you can tell me the whole story."


	36. Attack

Chapter thirty six – Attack

Raven entered her bedroom, cup in hand. She hadn't been able to sleep so she had got herself a drink of milk. Smiling, she kicked off her slippers, pulled up the duvet and placed her glass on the bedside table. Humming, she slipped off her dressing gown and hung it on the end of the bed.  
"Don't move."  
Raven's eyes grew wide. There was a knife pressed against her throat and a gun barrel digging into her lower abdomen. Suddenly the seven words flashed into her head:  
_The Lightening bolt will be the Target._  
So they had finally come for her. Well she would deal with them-  
"Use your powers and you're dead." The gravely voice growled in her ear. As if to make his point, the edge of the knife was pressed harder to her neck. Raven gasped as a drop of blood dripped down her neck. She groaned inwardly as the gun clicked.  
"The safety catch ain't on, girlie. Make a noise or use your powers or even move and I'll shoot. Got that?"  
Raven found herself wondering how she was meant to respond if she couldn't talk or move.  
"Good. Now, hold out your wrists."  
Raven shivered in revulsion as the man wrapped his arms around her waist, head pressed against her back, clipping a pair of metal bands around her wrists. She blinked as he pulled back. Bracelets? She closed her eyes. Jewellery wasn't going to stop her.  
_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!_  
She opened her eyes again, a triumphant grin on her face, expecting to see her assaulter groaning against a wall.  
"There. Just to make sure you don't use your tele...telepa…head powers."  
Raven stared at the metal. They must be some kind of interfering technology that stopped her using her powers. She swore under her breath. Human tech was growing far too advanced.  
"Ah, ah, ah - what was that? Were you swearing? Looks like we're going to have to deal with that dirty little mouth of yours." The man snickered. His hands reached round and, to her alarm, Raven saw some kind of metal mouthpiece coming her way.  
"Deal with THIS!" she growled, sinking her teeth into his wrist. The man howled with pain, but managed to secure the mouthpiece on Raven's jaw before she squirmed out of his way. Muttering curses under his breath, the man slunk back into the shadows of the dark room.  
Awoken by the man's yelps, Beast Boy sat up.  
"Raven!" he cried, jumping out of bed and running to help her. All she could do was shake her head desperately as she saw a gloved hand holding what looked suspiciously like a frying pan extend from the darkness. Noticing the terrified shaking of his wife's head, Beast Boy frowned.  
"What? No, don't tell me – it's a trap?" he spun round and was smacked upside the head by the frying pan. Beast Boy groaned and dropped to the floor. Raven quivered, now kneeling on the floor, as the figure approached her.  
"Time to die, girlie." The man had a cruel leer on his face as he loaded his gun.

Joseph had inherited a lot from his father – his pointed ears and fangs and, although no one knew yet, he had his father's power of turning into animals by just thinking. However, he had also inherited his mother's skin complexion and empathic powers.  
Now, when Raven had the knife cut into her neck, and when Beast Boy had been hit over the head, little Joe had felt the pain and it had roused him from his sleep. But none of the pain compared to the terror his mother was going through at that moment, the terror that Joe shared through his abilities. And he did what any baby would do.  
He burst out crying.


	37. Goodnight

Chapter thirty seven – goodnight

The two conscious adults both turned at the sound of the baby's distressed cries. Their expressions complete opposites – Raven's was of complete horror and the man's of complete delight.  
"A baby? Oh, you should have told me, I would've brought a present! Never mind, I guess this will have to do." The man cocked his gun and peered into the cradle. His sneer disappeared and a look of confusion replaced it. The baby had completely vanished. He growled, glaring accusingly at Raven.  
"What did you do?! The handcuffs should stop your powers! No matter," his smirk reappeared. "I'll shoot you anyway."  
"Ugnn…" a groan came from the other side of the room. Beast Boy was waking up. "Raven? What-" then he saw the man with the gun. His mouth dropped open. The attacker started in surprise. Beast Boy was unshackled and could easily use his powers. He had to think. Quickly, he snatched up the knife and held it at Raven's throat. The woman gasped in pain as the gash deepened.  
"Raven!"  
The man pointed his gun at Beast Boy.  
"Move, or make a noise, and you and your pretty wife die!" he growled. A sudden emotion that Raven recognised as unveiled anger flashed over her husband's face. No one was going to threaten _his_ Raven! In seconds, instead of a tall, green skinned man, there was a huge shaggy-haired creature standing beside the bed. The woman's orbs grew wide.  
It was the Beast.  
The creature that Beast Boy, in moments of inexorable anger, would transform into to protect the ones he loved. Last time it had been her that he had nearly died to save. This time, she realised, might be the last, as there was a gun pointed at his head.  
"MLLFFF!!" she screamed through the gag.  
The green shaggy mountain stood, glaring over the bed at his wife's potential assassin. He bent his knees ready to attack.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The man was not fazed. He had hunted and taken down creatures much larger than this thing. He closed one eye, took brief aim and squeezed the trigger…

In that same second, Beast Boy launched himself into the air with complete disregard of his own personal safety. All he knew was that his wife was in danger and he had to protect her…

The man pressed his finger on the trigger, so that the small piece touched the gun. The bullet began to build up power, the bullet creeping slowly through the barrel…

Then it sped up…

A sharp pain in his ankle caused the attacker to cry out, flicking his wrist. The bullet hissed through the air, glancing Beast Boy on the side of his temple and bouncing off. He crashed into the wall from impact, turning back into human form and opening his eyes for a split second, allowing him to see his saviour.

Raven too managed to prise open her eyes in time to see the tiny blue snake slither out of the way as the man took a step back. Realising that the gun shot and the crash of Beast Boy into the bedroom wall would have alerted the rest of the Tower, the assassin decided to complete his mission quickly.  
"Right," he reloaded his gun and aimed it at Raven's stomach. Her eyes grew wide. "Say goodnight, girlie."  
_Wsssshhhhhh_  
The man glanced up and the first thing he saw was a bird-a-rang speeding towards his head. It was also the last thing he saw before he was sprawled on the floor, unconscious.  
"Goodnight."


	38. Evidence

Chapter thirty eight – evidence

Mr Victor Stone stood at the window. His wide shoulders rose and fell with each deep breath he took. He smiled as he gazed at the view – Jump City at night; was there anything more peaceful?  
He turned and watched his wife, Karen, as she slept. A contented grin was playing over her features and her curly brown hair was fanned out across her pillow. One hand rested on her cheek, the other was gripping the duvet beneath her chin. She let out a long sigh, in through her nose and out through her mouth, before rolling over and burying her face into her pillow. He chuckled and went back to his city-watching. He had no idea how Bee had managed to get to sleep. He was so preoccupied with thinking about the day's events that he had given up the idea of sleep a long time ago.

Raven had found out that the tiny blue snake that had saved both her and Beast Boy's lives was, in fact, Joe.

No one had believed her at first – uh, hello? Joe was a baby! – but all the evidence had led to the fact that he had morphed into a snake to save his parents. But at a month old? Was that even possible? Beast Boy quickly pointed out that _he_ had saved _his_ mother by turning into a snake when he was a kid, so the idea was accepted. Raven and Beast Boy were bandaged up and sent back to bed.

Robin, with help from Starfire, questioned and interrogated the assassin over and over again. It was over an hour later when they finally managed to find some incriminating evidence that proved that he was indeed under Slade's order. Robin had refused to tell Cyborg where and what the evidence was, but he had seen Starfire running from the room, hands clapped over her mouth, Robin following close behind with a disgusted look on his face.

It didn't take Cyborg long to guess what the evidence was. And he didn't even want to _think_ about where it was found. So the subject was dropped.

Robin and Starfire had retired to bed a few hours ago at three o'clock in the morning. It was now five o'clock and he hadn't slept a wink. He let out a long sigh. How could he sleep? So many important things had happened in the last month and he needed time to take them all in.  
"You still up?" he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his neck and a mouth beside his ear. He said nothing.  
"You oughta get some sleep. Robin said that since the last girl was attacked and he failed again, Slade was going to strike soon." She tried again to start a conversation. He smirked.  
"Wow, a quote."  
"I mean it. You're gonna be really crabby in the morning." She frowned, removing her arms from his neck. He turned to face her, still grinning.  
"It already is the morning. Am I crabby?" he asked. Bee sighed.  
"Fine. You're going to be crabby _later_. Picky, picky."  
"I was just…thinking."  
"About…?"  
"You know. Stuff…" he trailed off. She smiled knowingly.  
"You really need sleep. Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "You MUST be tired if you're thinking about things THAT deep."  
Cyborg stole one last glance at the night sky before he was bundled under the covers and forced to close his eyes.


	39. Hello Mr Fist

Chapter thirty nine – hello Mr Fist

Robin started, sitting up.  
What the heck was THAT?  
_BOOM!_  
He felt Starfire stir behind him.  
"Robin?" she whispered as he climbed out of bed and opened the bedroom curtains. And when he realised what was going on outside, he muttered a certain four-lettered word under his breath.  
"Robin?" Starfire crawled across the bed. "Robin, what is happening?"  
"Nothing!" Robin quickly re-drew the curtains and pulled his Robin suit from the wardrobe.  
"Robin…"  
"It's just a common criminal, Star, don't worry. You go back to sleep." He reassured her. He hated lying to his wife but he really didn't want to worry her, especially with her due-date so near.  
"Robin," her voice softened, "I can tell by the look in your eyes that this is no common criminal. It is Slade, is it not?"  
Robin sighed.  
"Yes. It's Slade."  
"Then I must help!" She tried to stand up, but was thwarted by her midriff.  
"No!" he said quickly, ushering her back onto the bed.  
"But Robin, he attacked me. He threatened the ones I love. It is personal, as it is with you!" Starfire protested. Robin took her hands in his own.  
"Look, Star, I just…I don't want you getting hurt. Or them…" his gaze came to rest on her bulging stomach. She smiled and kissed him gently.  
"I will be careful." She whispered. A mischievous grin passed over his face.  
"Promise?" she laughed.  
"I promise."  
"Robin! Trouble! Slade!" Terra panted, racing into the room. Robin and Starfire both turned. Terra's hair was ruffled and her clothes dishevelled; she had obviously dressed in a hurry.  
"We'll be there in a minute." Robin replied. Terra nodded, sprinting out of the room to alert the others.  
Robin turned back to his wife, holding out a hand to help her from the bed. She took it, smiling, and climbed up with the amazing grace that only a princess could manage.

The seven superheroes stood on top of the building roof. Somehow Raven had managed to find a baby-sitter to look after Joe (the girl at the video store owed them a favour). They had called Titans East and they were on their way.  
"So, Titans…It's been a while." His gaze travelled over each of the Titans, freezing when he saw Terra.  
"Yeah, Slade, it's me. You know, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder…" her fists curled, "…for a punching!"  
That was the signal, corny as it was.  
"Titans – GO!"  
At that moment, Slade raised his own fist and a flood of Slade-bots swarmed over the roof-tops. The battle had started.  
Raven dived in first, blocking Slade's punches with barriers.  
"Is that all you've got? It seems our time apart has made you weaker, Raven." He sneered  
"No, but it has given me a son," she grunted between punches.  
"Who- no, wait. Beast Boy is the father? Oh, please. I don't-"  
Slade was cut short as an arrow narrowly missed his eye. He dodged it and spun round to face his attacker. He was greeted by six fists – belonging to Titans East.  
Whilst Slade was preoccupied by his friends, Robin searched in his belt.  
"Come on…where is it? Darnit! Where's a smoke screen when you-"  
"Robin!" Starfire's voice was urgent and her eyes wide. She grabbed his arm.  
"Starfire what's-" then he noticed the wet patch in the middle of his skirt and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Starfire groaned in pain as the first contraction hit her.  
"Ohh crud."


	40. Jonathan and Leia

Chapter forty – Jonathan and Leia

Raven did a jumping kick, her foot landing squarely in the face of the robot that was attacking her.  
"Gosh, I hope Starfire's alright…"  
"Yeah, Robin looked pretty worried," Beast Boy swung one fist around, sending several Slade-bots flying.

Robin chewed his lip anxiously. His eyes travelled towards the clock, watching the second hand tick. It seemed to be ticking in time with his beating heart. He picked up the magazine beside him and attempted to read. He sighed. No good. He couldn't take his mind off that look of surprise and terror on Starfire's face as she was swept off into the delivery room. His fingers curled around his mobile phone and he stared at the small screen. He had called Bruce half an hour after they had reached the hospital. He and Diana were off on their honeymoon somewhere exotic but they sent their best wishes. He placed the mobile back in his pocket and continued to stare at the wall.

The battle on top of the Jump City roofs carried on. Each of the superheroes fought the robots in their own way:  
Cyborg blasted them with his cyber-cannon.  
Bee shot them with her B-guns.  
Raven blew them apart with her powers.  
Beast Boy ripped them to shreds with lion teeth and claws.  
Speedy shot them with his exploding arrows.  
Spitfire consumed them in fire.  
Aura short-circuited them with a flood of water.  
Terra dropped boulders on their heads.  
Aqualad swamped them with a flash-flood.  
Mas and Menos disorientated them by running in circles before racing straight into them and blowing them up.  
So, basically, it was complete chaos.

Robin shifted around in the plastic seat. Why did they have to make these things so uncomfortable? He supposed it was to take people's minds off the fact that they were in a hospital…oh crud.  
Starfire.  
His mind told him that she was going to be fine. His heart was in turmoil worrying about her.  
He looked back at the clock. It couldn't be much longer now, could it?  
"Mr Grayson?"  
Robin started. There was a woman standing in the doorway. Her face was flushed. He jumped up.  
"Yes?"  
"You may come in now." The smile on her face was reassuring. He followed her inside.

Starfire was sitting up in bed. Her red hair was stuck to her forehead with perspiration and her face was exhausted. But there was a delighted grin on her face and she looked up as he entered. Almost cautiously, he approached. She was cradling two tiny bundles, one pink, one blue. His fingers pulled back the pink blanket around the baby's face and he was surprised to see two big blue eyes gazing up at him. Starfire handed him the bundle and kissed the baby boy in her arms. His eyes were a dark shade of emerald and a sprinkling of ginger was already growing on his head. The little girl, however, had obviously inherited her father's looks, as her eyes were bright – a pretty sky-blue – and her hair was dark.  
"So…what are you going to call him?" Robin asked quietly. She smiled.  
"Jonathan Thomas Grayson." Starfire answered. She kissed the baby again before handing him to his father and taking her daughter.  
"And her?" Robin questioned. He was hopeless with names – Star was much more creative at that sort of thing.  
"Leia. Leia Marie Grayson."


	41. The End of the Beginning

Chapter forty one – The end of the beginning

Terra brought round a fist, smashing four robot's heads. A carefully timed roundhouse kick sent four more crashing to the ground. She glanced over her shoulder at Aqualad, whose punches were slowing as he grew tired. When he noticed her watching him, however, he quickly sped up and began attacking with more vigour than ever. She chuckled, blushing slightly, and turned back to her own robots. Summoning a boulder, she crushed the new approaching ones. Suddenly, something caught her eye.  
Someone was running across the roof-tops, away from the fight.  
Slade!  
Anger and adrenalin pulsed in her veins. She hopped onto the rock and held out a hand to Aqualad. He took it, climbing up.  
"Come one. We've got a villain to catch."

Slade sprinted along the roof, jumping to the next buildings with ease. Seeing as the assassins had failed, he had decided to postpone his attack. This was merely an observation - those Slade-bots would record each of the Titans' fighting styles and attack patterns. They would also calculate every weakness. The bots even planted cameras on their opponents! Slade snickered. This was too easy. He would simply reappear later and defeat them! Till then, he would watch the Titans. He would observe their every move, note down their actions and above all, prepare for the final attack. He threw back his head and let out a long cackle.  
"Mind sharing the joke?"  
Slade spun around. His eyes narrowed as he saw the blonde and the telepath crouched behind her. How disappointing. He'd hoped for Robin. Oh well.  
"Terra…" he growled, jumping into a fighting stance. "Welcome back."  
"You are going to wish you'd never even met me!"  
Terra grit her teeth, summoning her powers. Her fists began to glow yellow.  
"Aqualad, get off the boulder." She said calmly.  
"What?" he yelped, staring at her.  
"Get off the boulder. I don't want you getting hurt." She replied.  
"But-"  
"GET OFF THE BOULDER, AQUALAD!" she yelled. He frowned, jumping off. Slade smirked. This was perfect.  
"Oh, doesn't your little boyfriend know?" he teased.  
"Know what?" Aqualad asked suspiciously.  
"Just the reason why Terra doesn't want you near her-"  
"I'm going to give you two seconds to shut up before I blow you to kingdom come!!" Terra roared, her eyes lighting up amber.  
"Be careful, Terra dear, you don't want to loose control now…"  
At that comment, Terra flipped. Letting out an animalistic cry of rage, she dived at him. A hand reached up and the girl turned at a loud yelp. Slade had pressed something and now Aqualad was writhing on the floor in pain. Terra turned back to the villain, a look of unsuppressed fury on her features.  
A large boulder swooped out of nowhere, knocking Slade flying. Aqualad stopped moving. His eyes were closed. Slade was hanging over the side of the building, also not moving. Terra approached, her hands grabbing his neck.  
"This is the end Slade!" she yelled. Slade smirked. Terra had completely lost control and had given into her rage. Perfect.  
"I'm not so sure."  
Terra screamed in pain as electricity enveloped her and she fell to the floor.  
"This is merely the beginning."

Terra opened her eyes one last time. Something cold was on her nose. Blurry whiteness was surrounding her. She let out a long sigh. It was snow.

Then everything went black.


	42. The Best Christmas Present

Chapter forty two – The best Christmas Present

"Alright y'all – Christmas dinner!"  
There were several yelps of delight and the Titans scrabbled to the dinner table. Titans East were over for Christmas day and everyone was itching to open the huge pile of presents under the tree.  
"Oh yeah! A Stone special! Whatcha got there Cy…" Beast Boy trailed off, blanching as he saw the roast turkey. Raven, who was sitting beside him feeding Joe, chuckled at his pale complexion.  
"Don't worry, Beast Boy," Bumblebee laughed, entering with a large plate, "Here's your tofu." She placed it on the table in front of him and sat down next to her husband. Speedy sat on her other side. He handed one end of a cracker to Spitfire and they pulled it, sending heart-shaped confetti and plastic toys showering everywhere. Starfire returned from the babies' bedroom, looking thoroughly exhausted. She dropped into her chair and the room grew quiet.  
"Okay…" Robin watched as every quickly stopped talking and closed their eyes. "Thank you Lord for a wonderful year so far," his gaze rested on his wife, "Keeping us all together and close," Raven glanced up and caught his eye. They both smiled and she kissed the baby in her arms, "Three wonderful children," he turned to look at Cyborg and Bumblebee, "A wedding," He watched the last two obvious couples, "And hopefully two more to come." Finally, grinning, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Thank you. Amen."  
"Amen!" everyone cried, opening their eyes and diving for food.  
As usual, bedlam erupted.

Cyborg drained the tub, placing it on the rack to dry. He dried his hands and pulled off his apron. The washing up was done, and now it was time to open presents! High heels hit tiles and Cyborg turned to see his wife entering the kitchen. As she walked past him, he couldn't help but stare.  
Her long, curly brown hair fell down past her shoulders. A yellow flower seated on a clip nestled in her tresses. Her face was flushed with the excitement of the day and her full lips were curved into a delighted smile. She let out a long sigh, leaning against the counter. Ever since the beginning of the week she had been cooking and cleaning and babysitting non-stop. She was absolutely exhausted and the bags beneath her eyes showed it. Still, her outlook was sunny and her chocolate-coloured orbs sparkled.  
"You look beautiful." He murmured, kissing her atop the head. She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"Come on. Don't want to be late." He tugged her by the hand towards the living-room where everyone was sitting.  
"Wait!" she grabbed his arm, spinning him around. Slowly, she took both of his hands, gazing into his eyes. He returned the serene look. Suddenly she turned away, cursing.  
"Oh –I don't know what to say!" she groaned, "I can't do it! Raven and Starfire didn't have tell _their_ husbands but they found out but at least that's easier than having to tell-"  
"Bee. What is it?" he smiled reassuringly. "You know you can tell me anything." She gulped. A long breath, through the nose and out through the mouth.  
"Cyborg…Vic…I'm pregnant."  
His eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open. Bee's mind began to race. What about his reaction? She hadn't thought that far, all her concentration had been on not blowing this moment but…  
_OMIGOSH!_ Her mind panicked. _What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he gets- Omigosh!! What if-_  
"Bee…" his mouth turned into a steady (but still rather shell-shocked) smile. "That's…that's fantastic…"  
Relief swamped the young woman and suddenly, like a dam breaking, she burst into tears. She buried her face into Cyborg's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few seconds of her sobbing, he pulled away and tilted her chin up with a finger. With the other hand he gently wiped away the tears.  
"It's okay," he whispered, "I'm happy."  
"I know. So am I." she sniffled.  
Everything seemed to click into place. He leant down and she stood on her tiptoes, arms around his neck. Their faces were millimetres apart when…  
"Come on guys!" Terra skidded to a halt in the kitchen door, laughing at the couple's surprised and embarrassed faces. "It's time to open the presents under the tree!"  
"We'll be there in a second," Cyborg replied. He turned back to Bee as Terra rushed off.  
"Thanks."  
Bumblebee blinked through her tears.  
"For what?" she asked, confused.  
"For the best Christmas present I could ever ask for." He answered.

And all was well.


End file.
